


to me, you are...

by quantize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Exams, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, LLF Comment Project, Love Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantize/pseuds/quantize
Summary: They meet in the school field, separated by a wire fence.Yamaguchi Tadashi, a struggling student in the town’s best high school.Kageyama Tobio, an average student in an average school.And this is what happens next.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bouenkyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/gifts).



> Dedicated to Marge, who is sweet and inspiring and deserves all the good things in life and more. FIGHT ON ROCK ON!!
> 
> **Heads up for:**  
>  -a **LOT** of focus on studying, exam papers, exam grades and implied academic stress  
>  -Kageyama’s f-bombs
> 
> Title is from Boku ni Totte by KNIFE OF ~~RAMEN~~ DAY, which I had on repeat while writing this.

They meet in the school field, separated by a wire fence.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, a struggling student in the town’s best high school.

Kageyama Tobio, an average student in an average school.

An unlikely place for a just as unlikely friendship.

* * *

Yamaguchi struggles with himself for a long time, wondering if he should speak to the Karasuno High student leaning against the other side of the fence, looking equal parts hostile and distressed. Eventually, he gives in to his conscience’s demand that he starts the conversation.

“Erm,” he begins. The student does not turn. Figuring that he hasn’t heard him, Yamaguchi speaks again, a little louder this time.

“Hey…? Are you okay?”

This time, the student does react, whipping around as he is rudely jerked out of his thoughts. Yamaguchi watches his eyebrows arch upwards, clearly having not expected to be addressed by someone from the neighbouring school.

“What?” the student snaps, and Yamaguchi tries not to frown at his overly defensive tone.

“You look a bit,” Yamaguchi gestures. “Erm. Troubled.” The more he talks, the faster the second thoughts set in, and he realizes too late that maybe he should have minded his own business and leave the other student be. He watches the student raise one hand to his face, as if examining the scowl on his lips.

“Oh,” the student says simply, and lets his hand fall to his side. The awkward silence drags on, and Yamaguchi comes close to apologising to him so that they can both move on, but the student begins to talk again.

“I left my wallet at home. I’m not really close to anyone in my class so it feels weird asking them for money...”

His stomach rumbles loud enough that Yamaguchi can hear it, and he locks his mortified glare onto the ground. Unable to stop himself, Yamaguchi lets loose a laugh and the poor guy shrinks further.

“Sorry,” Yamaguchi means it as he fights down a grin. He digs out his wallet and hands the guy a thousand yen. “I hope this is enough.”

The guy looks at Yamaguchi as though he is god. He then frowns and shakes his head vigorously.

“I can’t take your money.”

“You can always pay me back later.”

“But--”

“Just take it,” Yamaguchi pushes the note through a gap in the fence. “Trying to get through school on an empty stomach is impossible. I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy.”

That appears to be all the convincing the guy needs, even if he doesn’t look very happy accepting the money.

“Meet me here, same time tomorrow. I’ll return the money,” he pauses, and as he gazes at Yamaguchi, the first thing Yamaguchi notices is his eyes—the most piercing navy eyes he has ever seen. Coupled with his tall frame and the seemingly perpetual scowl on his face, he carries an intimidating air around him. “I’m Kageyama Tobio. I really appreciate your help.”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” Yamaguchi nods back. “I’d offer a handshake, but…” he points at the fence between them.

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrow, and his stern face slowly cracks into an amused grin at the mental image of them trying to shove their hands through the fence. Yamaguchi beams back, feeling a little triumphant that he has managed to make his new friend smile at his joke.

“We could bow instead,” Kageyama suggests.

“We could,” Yamaguchi agrees, before glancing at the time on his phone. “But you better get going before your lunch break is up.” His own lunch break is ending, so he figures that Kageyama’s must be, too.

True enough, Kageyama takes a peek at his own watch and nearly jumps. He is gone in a flash as he shouts promises of meeting up tomorrow.

* * *

_You lent money to a guy you don’t know? You’ll never get it back._

Yamaguchi merely smiles at the text message from his best friend as he makes his way to the fence. While Tsukki has a point, he’s not all that concerned about getting back his money. To his surprise, Kageyama is already at the fence, sipping milk. The image of Kageyama, clad in black and drinking milk from a brightly coloured milk box, is enough to make Yamaguchi stare, though he is quick to look away when Kageyama takes notice of him. Kageyama seems pleased with himself as he slots the money through the fence.

“I told you I’d pay it back.”

Yamaguchi learns that Kageyama bought pork buns and a milk box for lunch yesterday, and tries not to baulk at the bizarre combination. Kageyama tells him that he had sandwiches earlier, and that the sandwiches the lunch stall sells is much better than he expects. In return, Yamaguchi shares that he’s craving french fries, the kind that is soft and floppy and sort of lukewarm after being left out for a while. A revolted grimace flickers over Kageyama’s features.

“Fries are best when fresh out of the oven. ...fryer.”

“I don’t want to hear this from the guy who eats pork buns and drink milk at the same time,” Yamaguchi retorts.

“I don’t--the milk was for later!”

His meetings with Kageyama turn into a daily routine. At first, he snarfs down his lunch in the classroom before heading out to see Kageyama. It isn’t long before he starts buying bread so that he can eat, and chat with his new friend at the same time. 

He tells Tsukki about Kageyama, and the fact that the first friend he has made in high school is from a different school doesn’t escape Tsukki’s eye.

_You have to go all the way to the fence just to see him? Sounds like a pain_ , Tsukki’s message says.

_Nah_ , Yamaguchi types back, and means it.

Sometimes, he and Kageyama exchange study tips, or rather, Kageyama comes to him with questions and Yamaguchi does his best to help him. Yamaguchi soon discovers that they’re both in their first year of high school, and is delighted to learn that they both enjoy Maths and Physics, and share a deep loathing for English.

“There’s no need for us Japanese people to know English,” Kageyama often says as he complains about failing an English test, and Yamaguchi always nods along in agreement.

Yamaguchi also finds out that Kageyama’s favourite subject is Physical Education, and that he sees volleyball as the be all and end all of life.

“That’s why I came here to study,” Kageyama explains. “The volleyball club here has a good coach.”

“I see,” Yamaguchi says. He likes it best when Kageyama talks about food or volleyball. He adores the way Kageyama’s eyes light up with excitement and the way he starts jabbering non-stop, with none of his usual reservation. Getting to know Kageyama has been a fun ride—beneath the prickly and unfriendly surface lies a boy who’s really not all that much different from Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi especially loves discovering the things they share in common.

“What about you?” Kageyama looks at him. “What made you decide to study at your school?”

“I came here because it’s a good school. Most of the students here move on to a good university.”

Yamaguchi doesn’t tell Kageyama that his parents were the ones who chose the school for him.

“We’ve only just started our first year, and you’ve already decided where you want to study next?” Kageyama asks, staring at Yamaguchi in incredulity and awe. Yamaguchi grins sheepishly.

“Not really. All I’ve thought of is that I want to go to Tokyo, since my best friend lives there.”

“You’ll get there,” Kageyama says confidently. “You’re smart.”

Yamaguchi feels his face heat up at the compliment. His hand moves up to the back of his neck.

“Thanks, but that’s not really true…”

“It is true,” Kageyama insists. “Every time I come to you with a question, you’ve never ever given me a wrong answer. There’s nothing you don’t know.” He raises his gaze at the school building behind Yamaguchi. “And Fuyukihara’s not easy to get into. The fact that you’re here already means you’re good.”

Yamaguchi merely smiles. In class, trying to keep up with his classmates is an uphill climb, and his grades rank near the bottom. Kageyama and Tsukki are the only ones who have thought this way of him.

“When are your mid-terms? Next month?” Yamaguchi changes the subject. Watching Kageyama’s face twist into a pained expression proves to be entertaining, and it lifts his mood.

“...three weeks away. Volleyball first, the Inter-high--”

“Devoting all your time to volleyball isn’t going to make the exams go away, Kageyama. Make sure you actually revise for your papers too.”

As Kageyama slouches and nods solemnly like a chastened child, Yamaguchi can’t help but find him just a tad endearing.

* * *

It has been raining non-stop. The sky opened up right when Yamaguchi was making his way to school, though by lunch time, the torrential downpour has thinned into a drizzle.

Yamaguchi spends his entire morning grumbling about the rain’s awful timing and ardently praying for good weather, tuning out his teachers as he gazes out at the annoyingly persistent rain. He has his umbrella, so the rain itself isn’t a huge problem, but tracking through the muddy field to see Kageyama is going to be a hassle.

That is, of course, assuming Kageyama will be there at all.

Yamaguchi has lunch in the classroom and, after some thought, decides to check out the field. He may be getting ahead of himself, expecting Kageyama to wait for him in the rain, but he figures there’s no harm going. He brings his umbrella with him but sticks with sheltered walkways, taking longer than usual to get to the field.

And just as he fears, Kageyama is standing in the rain. Yamaguchi opens up the umbrella and trudges as quickly as he can to the fence. The mud caking his shoes is the least of his concerns, and as Kageyama waves back at him, completely unbothered by the rain soaking his shirt, Yamaguchi’s exasperation peaks.

“What’re you doing? At least bring an umbrella or something if you’re going to stand out here in the rain!” Yamaguchi scolds. “Look at you, you’re drenched!”

“I don’t have an umbrella,” Kageyama shrugs, brushing his wet fringe out of his eyes. “I’m going to get wet either way if the rain doesn’t stop by the time I head home.”

“You’re going to catch a cold, and then you won’t be able to go for volleyball practice.”

“From this little bit of rain? I’m not that weak,” Kageyama snorts.

“You’re lucky I can’t reach you from here,” Yamaguchi grumbles, having half a mind to scale the fence and drag him to shelter. “Get back inside already!”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow, unused to this side of him.

“But I want to hang out with you.”

His reply gives Yamaguchi pause, and Yamaguchi tightens his grip on his umbrella.

“But it’s _raining_ \--”

“Do you not want to hang out?”

“Of course I want to,” Yamaguchi huffs. “But not like this! What if you fall ill? Or worse, what if there’s a thunderstorm?”

“Yeah, well, there’s no lightning right now--”

“ _Kageyama_.”

Kageyama opens his mouth, though no protest comes out, and he pulls a displeased face.

“Get back inside, okay?” Yamaguchi sighs. “And borrow a change of clothes. Don’t try and sit through the rest of the day in those wet clothes. You’ll catch a cold for sure.”

“This blows,” Kageyama mumbles, giving Yamaguchi the feeling that he hasn’t been listening. “I only get to chat with you for an hour a day. And I can’t even talk to you today because of the stupid rain.”

Yamaguchi lowers his gaze. He has had his days when he wishes that Kageyama was in the same school as him, so he understands Kageyama’s feelings all too well.

“...there’s always tomorrow,” Yamaguchi smiles, hoping to cheer him up. “And the day after, and the day after that.”

“But I want to talk to you right now,” Kageyama mutters petulantly.

“And I don’t want you to fall ill,” Yamaguchi says. “If you end up having to miss school, we won’t be able to see each other at all.”

Kageyama bites his lip, and the way he has his shoulders squared and stiff, his arms tight by his side, screams his reluctance to leave. To Yamaguchi’s growing relief, he eventually comes round, and decides to listen.

“We’ll see each other tomorrow, right? You’d better be here.”

“Yeah, as long as there’s no thunderstorm. I’ll hang up a teru teru bozu or two when I get home,” Yamaguchi grins.

Kageyama lightens up at Yamaguchi’s promise.

“I’ll hang up ten. That should do it.”

“Bring an umbrella or a raincoat just in case. And don’t forget to borrow a change of clothes later.”

Kageyama nods, and pauses mid-turn to look back at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi tilts his head at him.

“...I’m going. See you tomorrow…?”

Yamaguchi beams at him.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

Kageyama smiles back, and resumes dragging himself back into the school building. Ever so often, Yamaguchi notices him glancing over his shoulder, as if wanting to sneak a few more glimpses of him before he proceeds with the rest of his day.

When Kageyama finally turns round a corner and disappears out of Yamaguchi’s sight, Yamaguchi’s shoulders slacken as he too slowly plods back to school.

Somehow, not being able to hang out with Kageyama makes it harder to get through the remainder of school in the afternoon.

* * *

The exams come and go, and now that they have both gotten back their pretty dismal results, summer vacation is fast approaching. Kageyama is still in shock that Yamaguchi has to come back for remedial lessons and supplementary papers like he does.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Kageyama protests. “Your grades are all so good.”

Yamaguchi laughs, tickled by how indignant Kageyama is on his behalf when he himself has long accepted it and moved on.

“Worry about yourself first. Won’t this interfere with that training camp you’ve been looking forward to?”

“As long as I pass my supplementary papers, I can go,” Kageyama explains. “My teammates are helping me study.” There is a lull, and Yamaguchi looks up with a raised eyebrow to find Kageyama watching him as he speaks. “I’m grateful for their help, but I think I learn faster with you. You’re better at explaining things.”

“You can always come here--” And it hits Yamaguchi.

He won’t be able to see or talk to Kageyama for practically the entire summer vacation.

Kageyama has looked away, apparently troubled by the same realization. Yamaguchi stares down at his own hands, racking his brains for something to say.

He’s sure summer break will pass by in a flash. Kageyama has his training camp, and Yamaguchi has his video games and school homework. They’ll be back in school before they know it.

But he still has to spend almost two months without Kageyama.

All of a sudden, summer vacation doesn’t seem all that fun anymore.

Kageyama shuffles his feet against the grass, and mumbles.

“...we can still meet up and hang out over the break, right?”

Kageyama’s dejected murmur breaks the gloom hanging over them, and plants a seedling of an idea in Yamaguchi’s mind. The solution is so laughably simple that Yamaguchi is stumped he hasn’t thought of it sooner.

“Yeah.” He whips out his phone and flashes a grin at Kageyama. “Let’s exchange numbers.”

Kageyama wastes no time in giving Yamaguchi his number. The way his eyes positively glow puts a smile on Yamaguchi’s face.

“I’ll try not to text you too much,” Yamaguchi promises. “I don’t want to distract you from your training.”

“You can text me as much as you want,” Kageyama encourages. “I probably can’t reply right away but I’ll read everything you send me.”

“Even if it’s silly stuff like how ridiculously hot the weather is?”

“Even if it’s that.”

“Even if it’s a photo of an ice cream you can’t have because you’re training?”

Kageyama side-eyes him with a wry grin.

“Don’t do that.”

Yamaguchi smiles back innocently. Summer vacation has regained its magic, and he now looks forward to it more than ever.

* * *

It starts with one or two text messages a day, and by the end of summer break, Yamaguchi is texting Kageyama every other hour, talking about everything under the sun just as they do during their lunch conversations.

Yamaguchi shares his progress on the games he is playing, whines about the hectic remedial classes, and tempts Kageyama with the occasional photo of cold and refreshing desserts. In the beginning, Kageyama raves over the other volleyball teams in the training camp and rants about his teammate, a guy named Hinata who is apparently too loud for his own good and can’t receive for shit. When he returns from his training camp, his pet topics are still volleyball and food and exercise regimes. They both take their turns cursing the absolutely crummy weather.

Kageyama’s texts are the highlight of Yamaguchi’s day, and Yamaguchi soon finds himself looking forward to them much more than messages from Tsukki.

_I’m getting replaced_ , Tsukki pretends to complain when Yamaguchi mentions Kageyama again. His message brings an amused grin to Yamaguchi’s face.

_You’ve got nothing to worry about. You’ll always be my best friend even if you live all the way in the big city_ , Yamaguchi teases.

_Comforting. What does that make Kageyama?_

_Second best friend?_ Yamaguchi suggests. He doesn’t dwell on the topic, and moves on to whine about Tsukki not coming to Sendai to hang out.

In the last week of summer break, Yamaguchi receives an SOS from Kageyama.

_Help i cant finish my hw_

When Yamaguchi calls him, Kageyama is flat-out panicking.

“The teachers gave too much. It’s impossible to finish all of these in just one week. What’s going to happen to me if I can’t finish my homework?” Kageyama asks frantically.

“There’s still time. You’ll be able to finish it as long as you concentrate.” Yamaguchi tries to put his worries to rest. “Why don’t we meet up at the library? I need to go to the library to finish one last essay anyway, so if there’s anything you don’t understand, I’ll help out.”

“You will?” Kageyama shouts over the phone, forcing Yamaguchi to pull the receiver away from his ear. “Thanks! I owe you one.”

“Sure, let’s meet in an hour,” Yamaguchi chuckles. “You can do this. I believe in you.”

“You believe in me,” Kageyama repeats to convince himself. “Okay, let’s go.”

After hanging up, Yamaguchi packs his bag. There is still plenty of time to go, but Yamaguchi is already out of the house in minutes, determined to get to the library as soon as possible. His heart races and there is a light fluttering in the pits of his stomach. He’s not even sure why he’s so excited to go, since all that awaits him is a long day of work, and in the end he chalks it up to seeing Kageyama for the first time in weeks.

Amazingly, Kageyama is already at the library when he gets there, buried to the nose in papers and textbooks and dictionaries. Yamaguchi takes the seat next to him, and the look of utter hopelessness disappears from Kageyama’s face.

“Hey,” Kageyama beams.

“Long time no see,” Yamaguchi whispers back with a smile, looking at Kageyama from head to toe. Kageyama is wearing a sleeveless top which shows off his toned, sculpted arms. Laying eyes on them, Yamaguchi’s heartbeat quickens and he forgets to breathe.

“You look...stronger,” Yamaguchi stutters before the silence drags on for too long. As lame as it sounds, it’s the first word that comes to mind as soon as he sees Kageyama. All that training over the summer has really paid off.

“You think so? Thanks.” Looking pretty proud of himself, Kageyama straightens up, and accepts his compliment with a grin. Seeing him up close, smiling and radiant and _beautiful_ , Yamaguchi has to admit that he is a real head-turner, and wonders why he hasn’t noticed sooner.

It then dawns on him that this is the first time they are really seeing each other, without a fence standing in between them.

The rest of the day goes by almost too fast. Yamaguchi manages to get half of his essay done, even with Kageyama interrupting his progress with apologies and questions. Yamaguchi loses count of the number of times he has to reassure Kageyama that he doesn’t have to feel bad about asking, and finally settles for smiling at Kageyama to put him at ease.

“I don’t know what I’d do without your help,” Kageyama sighs as he stretches, staring at his completed Literature homework. With one subject down, the workload looks much more manageable and he feels much less pressurized.

“Why don’t you study with your teammate?” Yamaguchi grins instead.

“Hinata?” Kageyama scoffs, wrinkling his nose. “His grades are worse than mine, and we’d never get anything done.”

“That’s harsh,” Yamaguchi laughs. They talk a bit more, careful to keep their voices soft, and when they’re done for the day, the sun is already setting.

“Thanks for today,” Kageyama says gratefully. “You’ve saved my life.”

“How many times have you said that?” Yamaguchi snorts, still grinning. “Shall we meet again tomorrow morning?”

“Sure,” Kageyama nods eagerly.

Yamaguchi beams back. He stretches out his hand, and Kageyama blinks at his offer of a handshake.

“We chat all the time, but this is the first time we’re actually seeing each other face to face. I can finally give you that handshake I’ve owed you for months.”

Kageyama’s forehead creases as he digests Yamaguchi’s words, and his face soon brightens with enlightenment. He reaches over, and Yamaguchi’s heart skips a beat as the warmth of Kageyama’s hand embraces his own.

“Nice to meet you,” Kageyama says. “I’m Kageyama Tobio.”

“Yes, I’ve already known this for the past few months,” Yamaguchi grins, pumping his hand. “You don’t actually have to introduce yourself again, you know.”

Kageyama flushes, looking even redder beneath the light of the setting sun.

“You can’t do things half-assed.” He puffs his chest out in defense of himself. “Your turn now.”

“All right then,” Yamaguchi grins, deciding to humour him. “Nice meeting you too, Kageyama. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

And he looks forward to getting to know Kageyama better.

* * *

In their second year, Kageyama invites Yamaguchi to watch one of his volleyball matches.

“My team made it to the finals. When we win, we go on to the Nationals,” Kageyama explains before looking down, arms tightly bound by his sides. Yamaguchi notices him plucking at his trousers, as if he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. “W-Would you like to come watch my match?”

“I’d love to,” Yamaguchi says, smiling at the way Kageyama’s head snaps up, his eyes shining with unbridled happiness. 

_Have fun_ , is all Tsukki says when Yamaguchi messages him about it. An hour later, he returns with a question. _Since when were you interested in sports?_

_Since my second best friend invited me to his match_ , Yamaguchi replies. 

It’s true that what he knows about volleyball is limited to the things Kageyama has taught him, but he refuses to let that stop him from going. He would be out of his mind to give up a chance to support Kageyama in such an important match, and watch him play his favourite sport. 

He arrives on his own on the day of the match, reaching the venue early so that he can find a good seat. He has no intention of missing even one second of Kageyama’s match. He unexpectedly runs into a classmate, Yachi Hitoka, who is also there to cheer on her friends.

“If I’d known that you were also coming, I’d have made plans to meet up so we can sit together!” Yachi exclaims. “Which team are you supporting?”

“Ah--”

“Yamaguchi.” He turns around expectantly to see Kageyama approaching him. The rest of Kageyama’s team is a fair distance behind him, having just concluded their pre-match rundown. There is a teen with incredibly striking orange hair, peering curiously in Kageyama and Yamaguchi’s direction.

Yamaguchi pays neither the teen nor the rest of the team any mind, his attention completely absorbed by Kageyama. Kageyama is clad in the black and orange colours of his volleyball uniform which shows off his broad shoulders, well defined arms and powerful legs. It’s strange how they are both about the same height, and yet Kageyama seems so much taller today as he holds his head high. The confidence he exudes _floors_ Yamaguchi, and leaves him breathless.

It’s a miracle that Yamaguchi’s legs are still holding him up.

“Hey,” he squeaks.

“You made it,” Kageyama smiles, and Yamaguchi’s lips naturally curl into a grin.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss your match for the world,” Yamaguchi replies, finding it a bit easier to speak this time. “All the best! I know you’re going to win.”

“Thanks,” Kageyama says, glancing over his shoulder when his captain calls for them to assemble. He looks at Yamaguchi one last time, and as Yamaguchi jerks his chin towards Kageyama’s captain and signals to him to get a move on, he waves and jogs away to meet up with his teammates.

Orange Hair, whom Yamaguchi deduces to be Hinata, dashes up to Kageyama.

“Is that your friend from Fuyukihara?” Despite the distance, Yamaguchi can hear him perfectly. Kageyama hasn’t been lying about him being loud.

“None of your business,” Kageyama grunts, nudging his teammate. “Get going already.”

Yachi is pale-faced and staring open-mouthed at Yamaguchi when he returns to her.

“You know Kageyama Tobio!” She yells, flailing her arms wildly. “I had no idea you were friends with such a strong setter!”

“It’s a long story…” Yamaguchi chuckles weakly, feeling the heat climb up the back of his neck. He’s not so keen to talk about it, so he focuses on finding the right door to the stands. As luck would have it, Yachi is also supporting Kageyama’s team, and they make quick work of locating the stand and finding good seats. It doesn’t take long for the stands to fill up with spectators, and soon the cheer squads for both sides are hollering non-stop, creating a lively and somewhat menacing atmosphere.

Yamaguchi’s eyes gravitate towards Kageyama, drawn to the way Kageyama shrugs off the pressure like it’s nothing. He looks so cool and in control that there’s barely any trace of the boy Yamaguchi knows, and he almost looks like a different person altogether.

The first whistle sounds, and Yamaguchi tunes out everything just to watch Kageyama play. Kageyama’s movements are smooth and clean. He makes judgments in a split second and doesn’t doubt himself. He picks himself back up in no time when he makes a rare mistake. He has his teammates’ back and his teammates have his.

Kageyama burns with love for his game, and Yamaguchi is completely enraptured.

When Kageyama sets for Hinata, when Hinata nails the winning spike, and when Kageyama and his teammates roar their jubilation, Yamaguchi is certain that no one is cheering louder than he is.

* * *

“--so not only do we have exams revision to worry about, we also have to finalize what we want to do for the school cultural festival. What a pain,” Yamaguchi sighs, and catches Kageyama grimacing in sympathy. Grinning, he asks. “Speaking of, when is your cultural festival?” 

“Same day as yours. So we have to start working on it as soon as the mid-terms end too,” Kageyama groans. “What’s your class doing?”

“It’s a deadlock. The guys want to serve kushiyaki, and the girls want to do a haunted house.” Yamaguchi shivers. “We vote tomorrow. I hope the haunted house doesn’t win.”

“Why? It sounds interesting.”

“But it’s a _haunted house_ …”

A slow grin makes its way across Kageyama’s face.

“Are you scared?”

“What? No…!” Yamaguchi half-laughs, half-yells. “It’s just…” He gestures animatedly for a word. “Boring, you know…? There’s always a haunted house at every cultural festival. It’s been done to death.”

“Done to death,” Kageyama repeats with a snicker, and Yamaguchi grins back, momentarily distracted from his own fluster. “It’d be completely different from the butler and maid cafe you did last year.

Yamaguchi grabs the chance to steer the conversation away from haunted houses.

“Last year, a lot of the girls got stuck with cooking duties and couldn’t go enjoy the festival because of that. Looks like they haven’t forgiven us for it.”

“Any chance of a butler ghost in your haunted house?” Kageyama quips. “You can just reuse that butler uniform from last year.”

“No way,” Yamaguchi recoils with a grimace. “A haunted house is bad enough, and now you expect me to wear that awful thing? I was so embarrassed I thought I’d die! I’m never putting that on again.”

“Really? I thought it suited you.”

Yamaguchi quirks an eyebrow, and spots Kageyama gazing at him in a way that seems almost...tender. He coughs to clear his throat as he turns away, and fumbles for a topic change.

“What about you? What’s your class doing?”

“You’ll know when you come over.”

“How mysterious,” Yamaguchi laughs, and the corners of Kageyama’s lips rise.

“You will be coming, right? My school isn’t much compared to yours, but I really want to bring you around.”

Just the anticipation of exploring Kageyama’s school is enough to make Yamaguchi forget about haunted houses.

“Absolutely.”

Between mid-terms and revisions and planning for the school festival, Yamaguchi doesn’t have to wait long to find out what Kageyama and his classmates have planned. He haggles for an early morning shift in his class’ haunted house attraction - he ends up having to dorn rolls and rolls of bandages as a freckled imitation of a mummy - and hightails it to Kageyama’s school once he’s done. He’s not the only Fuyukihara student who is there; as he follows Kageyama’s directions to the booth, he passes by a few small groups of schoolmates who are mingling with the friendlier Karasuno students.

In the bustle, Yamaguchi manages to locate Kageyama along a corridor leading to an indoor sports hall, manning a booth lined with colourful water guns with his classmate. He entertains himself by watching Kageyama stiffly deal with a group of over-enthusiastic first years, and then shows up with a wave once the first years bound away with their water guns, eager for action. Kageyama turns at his voice, and his face instantly blossoms into a warm, happy smile. Kageyama’s classmate’s jaw drops, taken aback by the change in him. His head switches rapidly between the both of them.

“My shift is up,” Kageyama declares, stuffing his clipboard into his classmate’s hand and leaving the guy no room to argue. “I’ll be back in two, no, three hours.”

“Oh,” the guy manages to get out. Yamaguchi notices that he’s still gawping gormlessly after them when they leave.

“Are you really done?” Yamaguchi questions, an amused smirk on his lips. “Looks to me you just dumped all your work on your friend.”

Kageyama makes a face, and tucks his hands into his pockets.

“I did my job. It’s my free time now and I want to spend it with you.”

Kageyama makes good on his promise to show Yamaguchi around the school. The first place he brings Yamaguchi is to the volleyball court, where he spends most of his time after classes.

“It’s usually not this quiet--” Kageyama says, pushing open the door. Yamaguchi steps in after him, and they’re both assaulted by a sharp cry.

“Kageyama!” Hinata yells, jabbing a finger in his direction. “You’re playing hooky!”

“Am not! I just finished my shift!” Kageyama roars back, making Yamaguchi jump. “What the hell are _you_ doing here!?”

“I’ve already finished my shift,” Hinata claims. “I’m getting a few serves in before I go check out the rest of the festival.”

Kageyama grits his teeth and snatches one of the balls lying around. As he advances on Hinata, Yamaguchi has the sinking feeling that he’s slowly being left behind.

“Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your friend from Fuyukihara?” Hinata asks, hitting a serve.

“Get better at controlling your serves, then we’ll talk,” Kageyama growls back.

They spend about half an hour hitting serves, though to Yamaguchi, the time he wastes standing at the door, unable to join in, feels like hours. When they wind down and Kageyama finally has the good sense to introduce him to Hinata, Yamaguchi finds that Hinata is great company. Hinata is open and chatty, and Yamaguchi gets along with him a lot faster than expected.

Hinata ends up tagging along with them. Despite Kageyama's seeming hostility towards Hinata, it's obvious that they're close. Hinata brings out a side of Kageyama that Yamaguchi has never seen, and their explosive chemistry quickly makes him feel like a third wheel.

Karasuno's cultural festival soon loses its spell over Yamaguchi. He straggles behind Kageyama and Hinata, and busies himself with his phone, looking up with a practised smile when Kageyama points out things of interest to him.

“Yamaguchi, look,” Kageyama gestures to something in the distance. There’s a huge grin on his face, certain that he has given Yamaguchi a little treat. Yamaguchi looks up to see Karasuno’s school field. From where they’re standing, he can catch a glimpse of one of Fuyukihara’s school blocks beyond the fence. Yamaguchi’s chest clenches with a dull ache.

“Cool,” Yamaguchi simply says. He ignores the way Kageyama’s eyes linger on him, trying to figure out his lukewarm reaction.

He knows he’s being childish, and feels pathetic about it. Of course Kageyama is going to have better and closer friends here. After all, Kageyama spends more time with his volleyball teammates than with Yamaguchi.

It’s just that he can’t figure out why it stings as much as it does, seeing Kageyama completely at ease with someone else. 

Yamaguchi throws in the towel after barely an hour. With an overly wide smile pasted on his face, he lies about having to go back to the haunted house because they’re short-handed, and bids them goodbye. He turns down Kageyama’s offer to walk with him, and slinks back to school on his own.

From his classroom, he can’t see the field or Karasuno. For now, he thinks it’s better that way.

* * *

“Let me get this straight. Second Best Friend invites you over to his school, and his busybody teammate joins you. But for some reason, it didn’t cross your mind that they might actually be _each other’s_ best friends. In the end, you got so annoyed with how close they are that you walked out on him early. You’re worried now you might have hurt him with your little act of jealousy, and you’re asking me how you can make it up to him?”

“I’m not jealous,” Yamaguchi bites out. A long silence greets him on the other end of the line, and he chews on his lower lip. “...fine, maybe a little. But you’d get jealous too if it were you...right?”

“Just because your second best friend is closer to somebody else doesn’t mean you’re no longer his friend. In fact, if you only see him as a second best friend, you shouldn't expect to be treated more than that.” Tsukki’s words are sharp like a needlepoint, deflating Yamaguchi.

“I guess that’s true,” Yamaguchi mumbles into the phone. 

“Talk to him,” Tsukki says. “You can’t expect to get an answer by asking someone who’s not involved.”

“I’ll try,” Yamaguchi sighs, though he’s not sure if he is ready to face Kageyama after what happened. “I’ll keep you posted.”

“Don’t bother,” Tsukki snorts. Grinning, Yamaguchi can almost see him roll his eyes.

“Anyway, thanks for hearing me out. I still wish I could have gone to your school cultural festival. Maybe next year.”

“I'm not counting on it, not with More Than a Second Best Friend in the picture.”

“You know you can just call Kageyama by his name, right?” Yamaguchi reminds with a laugh. “Your new nickname for him is a mouthful.”

“So you don’t deny that he’s more than just your second best friend,” Tsukki observes. Yamaguchi’s chest twists onto itself, and his objections die at the tip of his tongue.

“You know what to do, then,” Tsukki says just before he has to go for dinner. As Yamaguchi hangs up, he turns onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. Now that he has had time to calm down, talk to Tsukki, and collect his thoughts, guilt is eating at him, mocking him endlessly for his immature behaviour. He looks at his phone again, scrolling down his contact list until he finds Kageyama’s name. He taps on it.

Right when he is about to press the call button, Kageyama’s name shows up on the screen, along with a new text message.

Yamaguchi sits up. He stares at the notification, and braces himself as he opens the message. 

_Are you okay_

That’s all there is. There’s no anger or disappointment in Kageyama’s message, only a sincere request to let him know how he is doing. Yamaguchi’s guilt doubles. 

_Yeah_ , he texts back.

Kageyama’s reply comes instantly.

_Can i call you_

Yamaguchi figures it’s a good thing Kageyama is checking on him. There’s no better time to say sorry. The moment Yamaguchi sends over an _Okay_ , his phone rings with a call from Kageyama. He picks it up.

“Hey,” Kageyama says.

Yamaguchi smiles, and lies down on his bed. Just hearing Kageyama speak is almost enough to wash away the negativity ensnaring him.

“Hey, I hope your booth was popular.”

“It was, but I got slapped with two hours of booth duty for leaving early,” Kageyama grumbles, and Yamaguchi’s grin widens.

“Told you you should have stayed until your time was up,” he jibes. “I bet the other guy at the booth ratted you out.”

“Ishida stood up for me!” Kageyama sulks, and Yamaguchi can picture him sitting up stock straight, shoulders squared. “He said it was fine because I was excited to see my bo--” Kageyama chokes with a loud cough.

Yamaguchi winces.

“Are you okay? That sounded serious.”

There is a long hush on the other end, and when Kageyama speaks again, he sounds much more subdued.

“...yeah. Anyway, no one listened to him, so...two hours it was. What about you? I hope lots of people went to your haunted house.”

“It was a hit,” Yamaguchi says truthfully. He pushes himself up as he tries to think of a way to apologise properly to Kageyama.

“Good to hear. I wish I could have gone.”

Kageyama pauses again, and Yamaguchi has the distinct feeling that he’s struggling, that he wants to talk about what happened this afternoon but isn’t sure if it would be wise. Yamaguchi decides to make the first move.

“Sorry for leaving so suddenly this afternoon,” he whispers, genuinely feeling bad.

“You don’t have to apologise.” Yamaguchi can detect the undertone of relief in Kageyama’s voice as he speaks. “I get that you were busy.”

Yamaguchi brings his knees to his chest.

“That’s only half the reason,” he begins but is at a loss as to how he should continue. He doesn’t want Kageyama to think less of him because he was envious of Hinata.

“...was it something I did?” Kageyama asks quietly. “Your smile looked weird, and you didn’t seem all that happy. I thought I had upset you.”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Yamaguchi reassures. He was so wrapped up in his own narrow-sighted envy that he didn’t notice Kageyama paying attention to him the whole time. The guilt in his chest grows heavier. “I wasn’t feeling well back then. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah, I’m all right now. Thanks, Kageyama.”

“If I ever upset you...tell me, okay?” Kageyama says. “I like it better when you’re smiling. Really smiling.”

“...of course,” Yamaguchi says. His heart feels like it’s about to burst from all the concern Kageyama is showing him. As he rubs his face, he can feel his cheeks burning. The maelstrom of emotions within his chest makes it hurt to breathe.

He knows. He has fallen heads over heels for Kageyama Tobio.

“I never knew you to be such a cheesy person.” He tries to joke so he doesn’t lose himself.

“I meant it for real,” Kageyama rumbles with a low chuckle.

“Well, the same goes for you too,” Yamaguchi reminds. “If anything bothers you, you can always come talk to me.”

After all, an earnest smile is what suits Kageyama best.

“I know. ...thanks, Yamaguchi.”

“Thank you too,” Yamaguchi smiles. They go back to chatting about the cultural festival, and he’s more than happy to listen to Kageyama talk about his two extra hours of booth duty and the rest of the festival Yamaguchi had missed until they both start nodding off. When he closes his eyes, it’s to the sound of Kageyama’s sleepy mumble of good night from the other end of the line.

* * *

On the night before Yamaguchi’s birthday, Kageyama messages him, suggesting that they go to Benyland. Yamaguchi is quick to accept his invitation, though he wonders about Kageyama’s sudden affinity for the amusement park in the middle of a particularly chilly autumn. After they make plans to meet in the morning, Yamaguchi sends a text message to Tsukki, needing someone to share his excitement.

_Kageyama’s bringing me to Benyland!!!_

_Congrats on your long-awaited birthday date_ , Tsukki teases.

_Hah! If only_

In jest, Yamaguchi caps off his reply with a wailing emoticon. Rereading his sent message to Tsukki, he tries to ignore the prickle in his chest, convincing himself that Kageyama’s surprise invitation has made him more than happy.

The next morning, Yamaguchi dresses warm, pulling on a coat and a scarf. Kageyama, on the other hand, arrives dressed in a long-sleeved hoodie sweatshirt and jeans and sneakers. Yamaguchi catches himself before he ogles at him for a moment too long.

“You really don’t like the cold, huh?” Kageyama remarks, surveying his outer coat and scarf. “You start wrapping up when it’s only autumn.”

“It’s freezing,” Yamaguchi protests. “Aren’t you cold?”

“No.”

Benyland is emptier than usual, which doesn’t come as much of a surprise to Yamaguchi given the weather. In summer, the park and its many family-friendly rides welcome many parents with young children. Today, the park is mostly occupied by couples and small groups of teenagers, and Yamaguchi enjoys the freedom of being able to walk wherever he wants without having to watch out for excitable toddlers.

They start off with the relatively tame Pirate ship ride, and Yamaguchi talks Kageyama into sitting in the back row, saying that it’s best for experiencing the ride to its fullest. He purposely neglects to inform Kageyama what it means.

“Lift your feet up! You’ll feel like you’re flying,” Yamaguchi grins gleefully at the pallid-faced Kageyama as the boat swings to one end.

“Fuck you!” Kageyama yells, clinging onto the safety bar for dear life.

They head to the Cyclone roller coaster ride next, where Yamaguchi entertains himself watching Kageyama freak out loudly at the few drops and turns.

“It’s not that scary,” Yamaguchi shouts over the wind. Other than the first steep drop, the rest of the ride chugs on slowly.

“I’m not scared!” Kageyama bluffs angrily, sending Yamaguchi into a fit of merry laughter.

Feeling warmed up and ready for more, Yamaguchi pulls Kageyama along to the much more thrilling Corkscrew roller coaster. They are lucky enough to get the front seats, and Yamaguchi knows that he’s in for a treat.

“I want off,” Kageyama demands desperately as the roller coaster scales the steep slope, groaning and creaking its way to the top.

“Too late,” Yamaguchi says when the coaster reaches the peak. It drops into two high-speed inversions, and they both shriek their lungs out, with Kageyama unleashing an impressive string of expletive-laden screams. He’s still moaning when the coaster pulls into the station.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Yamaguchi says with a grin, extending a hand to Kageyama. “I had no idea you were scared of roller coasters.”

Kageyama shoots him a dirty glare as he seizes Yamaguchi’s hand, pulling himself up to his wobbly feet.

“You were screaming your head off too!”

Yamaguchi later notes to his amusement that Kageyama takes great pains to keep them away from the Top Spin 2 ride, which spins its riders a terrifying 360 degrees. Not that he minds, seeing as he has had his fill of thrill rides for the day and is looking forward to lunch. They walk the long way round to the food court, and sit down for a meal of curry rice. The food court is a respite from the cold autumn wind, and Yamaguchi sheds his coat and scarf before digging in.

“You okay?” Kageyama asks. “Let me know if it’s too cold. We can always go elsewhere.”

“I’m good. You wanted to come here, didn’t you?” Yamaguchi replies, smiling. “Come on, let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

Kageyama nods obediently. His eyes roam to the row of signboards behind Yamaguchi showing the menu, but finds no dessert items on there. His gaze focuses on Yamaguchi, and his heart sinks.

After polishing off their plates, they step back out to explore the rest of the theme park. A cold autumn breeze blows, and Yamaguchi shivers and winds the scarf tighter around his neck.

“Where do you want to go next?” Kageyama looks at him.

“Are you sure you want me to pick?” Yamaguchi grins. “Let’s head to Top Spin 2, then.”

Kageyama vehemently refuses, and hauls him towards a haunted house attraction. Confronted by its decrepit front, Yamaguchi gulps.

“...here?”

“Why? Scared?” Kageyama scrutinizes him, and Yamaguchi swears he can see the beginning of a smirk on his lips.

“You wish.” Yamaguchi puffs up with indignation, stomping towards the waiting line. Kageyama is very much mistaken if he thinks he’s about to get his payback for earlier. It’s a haunted house attraction in a family-friendly theme park, so Yamaguchi should have nothing to worry about, or at least he hopes so. He busies himself with small talk with Kageyama to take his mind off his rising nervousness, telling himself repeatedly that he’s most definitely not scared of a child-friendly haunted house.

They are ushered into the attraction as a pair. It doesn’t take long for Yamaguchi to realize that he has made a terrible, fatal mistake. There is no way he can make it through in one piece. The cold darkness makes the hair on the back of his neck stand, and every little jump scare leaves him a screaming, trembling mess. He doesn’t even notice that he has taken to hiding behind Kageyama, hands tightening around Kageyama’s shoulders as he uses him as a shield.

“Quit pushing!” Kageyama yells, unnerved more by Yamaguchi than by the honestly mediocre attraction.

“Don’t stop. Keep moving!” Yamaguchi shouts back. His eyes are clenched shut as he shoves Kageyama ahead.

“Why’re you so scared of a couple of crappy animatronics and scare actors!?”

“Shut it and move already!”

They scuffle for a bit, and Kageyama succeeds in pulling Yamaguchi to his side, letting him hold on to the edge of his sweatshirt.

“Is it over yet!?” Yamaguchi wails. The sight of him quaking is enough to make Kageyama grin. Who knew that the honour student would be so terrified of haunted houses?

“We’re nearly there,” Kageyama grips his shoulder in a show of support. “It’s just a few steps away. You can do this.”

“You go first!”

“We’ll go together. Come on.” Kageyama has to pull him along towards the light at the end of the haunted house. They’ve almost reached the exit when something dashes out in front of them.

A giant werewolf roars at them, bloody maws gaping.

They scream back. Their arms grapple around each other and they bolt past the werewolf for the safety of the exit, stopping only when they have left the attraction completely.

“Made it…!” Kageyama pants, adrenaline still rushing through his veins. He turns to Yamaguchi, who has gone oddly quiet, blinking when he sees that Yamaguchi’s face is coloured a furious red.

“What’s wrong?” He asks urgently. As tension leaves his system and concern for Yamaguchi takes over, he looks down to see Yamaguchi’s torso pressed against his, and his own arms wrapped around Yamaguchi’s midriff. He gradually becomes aware of a rapid thumping against his own chest.

That of Yamaguchi’s frantic heartbeat.

“Shit!” Kageyama gasps, releasing him. “Sorry.”

Yamaguchi moves away, lengthening the distance between them. Adjusting his coat, he responds with a slight shake of the head. Kageyama can feel the heat invading his own cheeks.

Unable to joke it off, they stroll around in silence and give each other a wide berth. They pass by Benyland’s other haunted house as if it isn’t there, unsure if they’re ready for a repeat of earlier. The warmth of Kageyama’s body sticks with Yamaguchi, and he has to tear the scarf away from his neck.

“Hey.” Yamaguchi jumps when Kageyama breaks the hush. He glances over nervously at Kageyama, and follows his outstretched finger to the Ferris Wheel.

“Let’s go on that.”

Yamaguchi’s heart leaps to the back of his throat.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Why not? It’ll be warm in the car,” Kageyama points out. Noting the slight furrow between Yamaguchi’s brows, he pauses before adding hesitantly. “But we don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“...maybe later,” Yamaguchi says, trying not to read too much into Kageyama’s suggestion. He has always - naively, maybe - thought that going on the Ferris Wheel together is something only couples or families do, though Kageyama probably sees it as another ride and nothing more. While they check out the rest of the park, Yamaguchi’s attention keeps going back to the Ferris Wheel, and he soon finds himself daydreaming about riding it, alone with Kageyama. He hopes Kageyama doesn’t see the ridiculous blush on his face.

By late afternoon, the sun is beginning to set, and the park grows dim.

“Do you want to head back now?” Kageyama looks to him.

His mind still on the Ferris Wheel, Yamaguchi gazes back. He gives Kageyama a shy smile, and stares down at the ground between his feet, clasping his hands together.

“Can we...do we still have time for the Ferris Wheel?”

Kageyama’s eyes widen, and he nods with a wide grin that melts Yamaguchi’s heart.

The walk to the Ferris Wheel takes a while, but luckily they do not have to wait long to get onto it. Kageyama clambers into the car, with Yamaguchi following closely behind and seating himself opposite Kageyama.

“It’s not as warm as I thought it’d be,” Kageyama notes somewhat apologetically.

“It’s warm enough,” Yamaguchi smiles as he folds his coat and scarf, putting them beside him. “Besides, the view is nice.”

“...yeah,” Kageyama says, looking straight at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi takes the chance to give Kageyama a once over, noting that he looks taller. He remembers Kageyama telling him a few weeks back that he has grown a couple of centimetres.

“How tall are you now?” Yamaguchi asks out of curiosity.

“186 cm, I think,” Kageyama frowns as he tries to recall. “You?”

“182 cm,” Yamaguchi laughs. “To think we used to be about the same height back in our first year. I guess I should start playing volleyball too.”

Kageyama’s face glows.

“It’s fun. I’ll teach you,” he says excitedly.

“I’ll think about it,” Yamaguchi chuckles. It’s just like Kageyama to take everything he says seriously, though his earnestness is exactly what endears him to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi leans back to admire the smile, full of child-like joy and anticipation, on Kageyama’s face. Kageyama’s countenance then grows stern, making Yamaguchi sit up.

“Is something the matter…?” Hoping to lighten the mood, Yamaguchi continues. “You look scary.”

“What? No,” Kageyama scowls. His fingers lace aimlessly over one another before reaching for his bag. “Actually, I have something for you.”

He rummages in it, and unearths a wrapped gift, handing it to Yamaguchi.

Taking it, Yamaguchi tilts his head at Kageyama, who has his eyes doggedly fixed on the scenery outside.

“...happy birthday,” Kageyama mumbles.

Yamaguchi runs a hand over the wrapping. The handiwork is a little rough but not shoddy, and the way the ribbon is done reminds him of how he would tie his shoes. The corners of his lips rise at the mental image of Kageyama doing his best to wrap the gift.

“Thank you, Kageyama,” he beams happily. “I’ll treasure it.”

Kageyama scratches his ear, and gestures to the box.

“Aren’t you gonna open it?”

“Are you okay with that?” Yamaguchi blinks. Kageyama’s impatient glower answers the question for him, and Yamaguchi begins undoing the ribbon with care, ignoring Kageyama’s calls for him to just rip away the wrapping.

“You must have spent a long time wrapping the present. I can’t destroy your hard work like that,” Yamaguchi says as he removes the ribbon and begins prying the wrapping open.

“Not really…” Kageyama’s answer is barely audible.

Yamaguchi removes the wrapping to reveal a white box containing a pair of casual gloves. He picks them up, feeling the warm soft material beneath his thumb. Their navy blue colour reminds him of Kageyama’s eyes.

“I’ve never seen you wear gloves, but I bet your hands get cold easily too,” Kageyama says. “So I got you a pair to keep them warm.”

“I love them,” Yamaguchi murmurs, clutching them. He knows he’ll get emotional if he says any more than that. “Thank you.”

“You do?” Kageyama seems both relieved and happy. “Good.”

Yamaguchi’s smile broadens with bliss, and he examines the gloves again. There is a tag attached to them. He checks it out, and almost drops the gloves.

“Are these...branded!? Aren’t they expensive?”

“They’re not expensive,” Kageyama frowns. “I did have to save up for them over the last few months, but it’s worth it.”

Yamaguchi’s mouth drops open.

“I can’t accept this gift.”

“What the hell are you saying!? I got them for you!”

In the end Yamaguchi keeps them, but not before subjecting Kageyama to an earful about the importance of financial prudence. When it’s time to get off the Ferris Wheel, he puts on his new gloves along with his coat and scarf.

They’re a perfect fit. His hands feel so warm he can almost imagine Kageyama holding them.

“Sorry,” Kageyama says gruffly, prompting Yamaguchi to turn around.

“Why?”

“For not getting you a birthday cake,” Kageyama’s eyes are downcast. “I was so sure there’s a place that sells cake here, but either they dropped it from the menu or I remembered wrongly.”

Yamaguchi beams, and steps up to Kageyama.

“You showed me the scaredy-cat side of you I never knew existed, and got these beautiful gloves for me,” he raises up his gloved hands. “Who needs cake when you’ve already given me the best birthday present I could ever ask for?”

Not to mention, Kageyama held him earlier, even if it was unintentional. Yamaguchi is thankful for the dusk helping to hide the blush creeping onto his face.

“...really?” Kageyama regards him uncertainly.

“Besides,” a mischievous grin spreads across Yamaguchi’s face, “I doubt you have any spare cash left for cake after spending so much on these gloves.”

“I do have money! We can stop by a cafe or something.”

“Next time, just buy me a birthday cake. I like blueberry.”

“Why wait so long when we can buy a cake now?”

“Let’s go home already before I decide to drag you back into Benyland for Top Spin 2.” Yamaguchi laughs as Kageyama practically sprints for the train station, away from Benyland.

“Hurry up or I’ll leave you behind!”

“Yes, yes, coming,” Yamaguchi calls back with a grin and takes it slow.

He places his hands in his pocket, and relishes the lingering feel of Kageyama’s gentle warmth, shielding him from the autumn chill.

* * *

“You passed everything?” Yamaguchi nearly jumps for joy. “That’s great! You’re amazing!”

Behind the fence, Kageyama colours visibly and scratches his cheek.

“Only because you helped me with revision. I wouldn’t do half as well otherwise.”

“That means you’re all set for third year, then?” Yamaguchi grins. “I’m happy for you.”

Kageyama beams back, and turns his attention to Yamaguchi.

“What about you? How did you do?”

Yamaguchi’s joy for Kageyama fades away at the mention of his own grades, and he kicks at the dirt.

“I only managed borderline passes for all my subjects. My home room teacher called me out to talk about my results this morning.”

It isn’t anything Yamaguchi hasn’t heard before—that he’s a good student, and that he just needs to try harder. To be honest, he’s tired of trying. His parents’ patience is running thin, and he’s tired of putting in all those hours of study and having nothing to show for it. His better-than-expected mid-term results helped boosted his confidence, but now he’s back near the bottom again. The harder he tries, the further his goal of getting into a university in Tokyo gets. 

It’s frustrating. If this goes on, he may as well forget about reuniting with Tsukki.

Kageyama’s mouth opens and closes, and finally his head droops with resignation.

“...I’m sorry to hear that.”

Yamaguchi forces a weak smile.

“I don’t know how long I can keep going like this, always studying and studying but never making any progress. At this rate, I won’t be surprised if my parents pull me out from here.”

“Pull you out…?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi sighs. “And then I’ll have to start working to earn back all the money they’ve spent on cram schools and everything. Or something.”

“Then...we won’t get to see each other anymore?”

The dismay in Kageyama’s voice catches Yamaguchi off guard. Slowly, Yamaguchi lifts his head, only to find Kageyama staring at him, face pale and his fists clenched by his sides. Yamaguchi’s lips part, stunned by how hard Kageyama is taking his casual remark.

“No, it was just a bad joke. I’m not going anywhere,” He reaches over and places his hand on the fence in the hopes that his assurance will reach Kageyama somehow. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

Kageyama looks into his eyes, and his furrowed brows smoothen as he nods with a small, but clearly relieved, smile.

“I don’t care what your home room teacher says. You’re the smartest person I know. You can do anything.”

“You say that, but I’m actually among the worst in my class.” Yamaguchi can’t help but smile anyway. He has to admit it’s charming how highly Kageyama thinks of him.

“So? If you’re not at the top yet, all it means is that you have room to climb. You won’t stay at the bottom for ever.” Kageyama says. “You’re better than you think you are.”

His gaze doesn’t leave Yamaguchi for a single moment, and Yamaguchi can feel himself being buoyed by the unwavering confidence Kageyama has in him. For all the times Kageyama has gushed praise and gratitude to Yamaguchi for helping him in and out of school, Yamaguchi has long lost count of the number of times Kageyama has saved him with his encouragement.

“What a sportsmanlike way to think. That’s a vice-captain for you,” Yamaguchi grins, expecting Kageyama to launch into one of his vice-captaining tirades again. At this point, Kageyama either starts griping about Hinata being chosen over their better teammates for the position of captain, or wondering if he’s fit to co-lead one of the prefecture’s rising star teams.

Instead, Kageyama offers a tiny smile, and then looks away.

“Don’t ever talk about leaving school again. I’d m-mis--” he bows his head, the tip of his ears growing bright red. “...just don’t do it, okay?”

Yamaguchi smiles and nods, more determined than ever to pour his whole heart into improving his grades.

“I promise.”

* * *

They move on to the third and final years of their high school life. Some things have changed. Their grades have improved by leaps and bounds, and so has their workload. Kageyama changed his hairstyle over the winter break in their second year, and now favours a side parting, and there are days Yamaguchi can’t bear to even look at him.

Plenty of things have also remained the same. For one, Yamaguchi is still deeply, madly, hopelessly in love with the man before him, with no way of telling him. And they still have lunch together in the school field, separated by the fence.

Yamaguchi is both thankful for and resentful towards the fence.

Thankful because it keeps Kageyama at a safe distance.

Resentful because it keeps him apart from Kageyama.

It’s hell.

* * *

_We went to the Fushimi-Inari Shrine today. The torii gates were amazing! But there’re too many stairs_

Yamaguchi lies flat on his stomach on the futon, rapidly typing a message to Kageyama. Ending his message with a photo he took of the torii gates, he hopes that it’s nearly lights out for Kageyama too, so that they can chat for a bit. His phone lights up with an incoming message, and he shakes his legs happily when he sees that he has gotten his wish.

_We were there yesterday. Why is it that were both in kyoto, going to the same places and yet we havent seen each other_ , comes Kageyama’s disgruntled reply.

Yamaguchi grins.

_You tell me_

They’re on their school field trips to the same city, and over the same 3-day 2-night period in the first week of summer. Yamaguchi wonders if it’s pure coincidence, or if something bigger is at work, helping them make memories together even if they can’t actually meet up. Kageyama was less enamoured with the thought, grumping about how he didn’t like that Yamaguchi was going to be so close and yet so far away. Yamaguchi promised to call and send messages and photos whenever he could, which seemed to have appeased Kageyama somewhat.

His phone lights up again, with Kageyama’s own photo of the shrine entrance, crowded by tourists, and students on their school trips. Yamaguchi spies a quarter of Kageyama’s face near the bottom right of the photo.

_You’re horrible at selfies_ , Yamaguchi teases.

_At least im in them. u arent even in ur own photos_ , Kageyama prods back.

_I like scenery_ , Yamaguchi defends himself.

Kageyama’s next reply comes swiftly.

_Maybe i just want to see ur face_

Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow.

_What’s there to see on my face?_

_If i cant see ur face can i at least call you_

_Fine_ , Yamaguchi messages back, and pushes himself up, sitting cross-legged. All of the guys in his class have been assigned a gigantic room, and most of his classmates, having just returned from dinner, are raising a ruckus. Yamaguchi resists rolling his eyes as they yell increasingly lame and unfunny jokes in an attempt to top one another. The closet, and the peace and quiet it offers, is looking more and more tempting by the minute.

Kageyama is faster though. Yamaguchi’s phone rings, and he picks it up eagerly, figuring that he can always move away later if the noise gets too much.

“Hey,” Yamaguchi greets cheerfully. “Had dinner yet?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama says. “We had udon. I’m still hungry.”

“You should have asked for seconds,” Yamaguchi grins.

“I did. It wasn’t enough,” Kageyama growls. “I should have bought snacks too when my classmates did.”

“Aren’t snacks disallowed? You’d get exposed in a second,” Yamaguchi laughs, much to Kageyama’s chagrin. “Where are you going tomorrow?”

“...Nijou Castle in the morning, then Kinkakuji Temple, and finally the Imperial Palace. You?”

“Same as you, only I go to Kinkakuji Temple in the morning, and end with Nijo Castle,” Yamaguchi says as he rocks on the spot, his grin broadening when he hears a snort on the other end of the line.

“We’re never gonna meet, are we?” Kageyama grumbles.

“Cheer up, there’s just one more day left to go,” Yamaguchi says it out loud to encourage himself too. He has been getting by on Kageyama’s messages and poorly taken selfies and calls, but it’s still not enough.

He misses him so badly.

“Too long. When do you go back home?”

“In the evening. 7 pm, if I’m not wrong,” Yamaguchi straightens out his legs and stares down at his feet. “I’m guessing it’s the same for you?”

“Yeah…um--”

“Yamaguchi!” One of his classmates seize his shoulders, making him jump. “Fine if you’re in a happy and lovey-dovey relationship with your girlfriend, but you don’t have to go showing it off!”

“... _girlfriend_!?” Yamaguchi boggles.

“Spare a thought for your friends, won’t you?” Another classmate yells into his ear. “You’ll be with her for better or for worse and in sickness and in health, but this is our last field trip before we graduate. Don’t ditch us for some pretty girl!”

“It’s not like that!” Yamaguchi bristles, cupping his hand over his phone and hoping that Kageyama hasn’t heard a thing. “Just give me a few seconds to finish this call.”

“ _Now_!”

“You guys suck,” Yamaguchi seethes in irritation, and returns to his call. “Sorry about that, Kageyama...I have to go now, but I’ll still reply your messages. I’ll call you when I get home tomorrow, okay?”

Kageyama has gone oddly silent, and Yamaguchi has to prompt him before he replies.

“...’kay.”

“Good night, Kageyama.” There is a heavy twinge in his chest. He still wants to chat for a bit more.

He still wants to hear Kageyama talk for a bit more.

“Night.”

Yamaguchi’s classmates keep him up, heading to bed only when the teachers start making their rounds to make sure they have turned in for the night. He tones down the brightness of his screen, continuing to exchange messages with Kageyama until his neighbour kicks him in the leg and complains about the light affecting his sleep. Sulking, Yamaguchi puts his phone away, and tosses and turns until he falls asleep. He dreams of walking through Fushimi-Inari Shrine’s torii gates, hand in hand with Kageyama.

When Yamaguchi wakes up, it’s to a gentle sunrise shining serenely through the window. His phone lights up with a message from Kageyama. It’s a photo of the same sunrise. Yamaguchi’s lips curve into a gentle smile.

No matter the distance between them, they will always be connected beneath the same sky.

* * *

When they come back from their school trips, the first thing on Kageyama’s mind is volleyball, though Yamaguchi’s gentle reminder that a mountain of homework awaits them quickly drags him back down to earth. They begin visiting each other’s places to study, and Yamaguchi’s mom is delighted to see that he’s bringing friends over again. He wishes that she would ease up on the teasing, though. Leave it to Mom to figure out everything, even if he hasn’t said a peep to her about his crush on Kageyama.

She and Dad are at work today, which leaves the two of them in an empty house. In a rare rebellious streak, Yamaguchi has switched on the air-conditioning so that they can study in comfort, but with weeks of vacation before them, studying is the last thing on their minds and they end up turning their homework into a game.

“Concentrate, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi drawls cheekily. “If you get this question wrong, you have to eat wasabi.”

“I never knew your heart was this black,” Kageyama retorts, warily eyeing the tube of wasabi paste on the table.

“All you have to do is to get the correct answer. Come on, it’s not that hard.”

“If I get this right, I get to decide your next penalty,” Kageyama declares, starting on the chemistry question.

“Surely the wasabi is enough of a deterrent for you not to get a wrong answer,” Yamaguchi says, waving the tube lazily in front of Kageyama’s face.

“Put that down. It’s distracting,” Kageyama grumbles as he scribbles on his paper. He pushes his completed answer towards Yamaguchi, and waits restlessly for Yamaguchi to appraise his answer.

“...correct,” Yamaguchi laughs as Kageyama heaves a sigh of relief. “See? I knew you could do it.”

“My turn now.” Kageyama is so triumphant and excited for what he’s about to spring on Yamaguchi that he is practically vibrating. He looks so ridiculous that Yamaguchi can’t stop the laughter bubbling out of him.

“Stop laughing, and listen to me.” Kageyama gives Yamaguchi’s arm a light swipe, and points at Yamaguchi’s geography assignment. “Finish that in 15 minutes. If you fail, you have to answer whatever I ask you truthfully.”

“You’re on.” Yamaguchi snatches his assignment. However, he is soon forced to concede that he may have bitten off more than he can chew, and as Kageyama shoves the timer on his phone blinking 25 minutes into his face, he raises his arms in surrender. Stretching out across the desk and craning his neck to look at Kageyama, Yamaguchi waits for Kageyama to decide on his penalty. Kageyama has always been reasonable, so this shouldn’t be too tough.

Kageyama observes Yamaguchi in silence for such a long time that part of Yamaguchi wonders if he has forgotten the penalty. When he finally speaks, Yamaguchi wishes that he hadn’t.

“Is there somebody you like?”

Yamaguchi’s heart stops. His face flares up.

“W-what’s this all of a sudden?” He tries to laugh, but Kageyama’s eyes are still on him as he patiently, and earnestly, waits for Yamaguchi’s answer. Yamaguchi hasn’t noticed his own hand moving over his racing heart, as if terrified that Kageyama’s eyes will pierce through him and glimpse upon it, and that he’ll give himself away.

“You know how I’m like,” Yamaguchi attempts to pull wool over Kageyama’s eyes with a bit of humour. “I’m not good-looking, I’m boring, and I don’t have much of a social life. There’s no way anyone would like me.”

“I’m not asking about that. I want to know who _you_ like. You do like somebody, don’t you? Who is it?”

Yamaguchi flinches at Kageyama’s brusque response.

“...why do you want to know this?” He closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at Kageyama. His head is spinning, and his heart is pounding so hard it hurts to breathe.

“If there’s somebody you like…” Kageyama’s voice fades, and Yamaguchi almost looks up when he continues again. “Then I want to help you.”

Kageyama’s voice is low and soft and gentle and brutal. It comforts and it hurts. A low shiver runs down Yamaguchi’s spine.

“What makes you think I need your help--”

“You promised to answer whatever I ask truthfully.”

Yamaguchi shrinks. He hates breaking promises, especially to Kageyama.

“...if I tell you, you have to tell me too,” he murmurs, fighting to keep his voice steady. “You have to tell me truthfully who you like.”

“I promise,” Kageyama’s voice caresses him, and his entire being grows hot.

“Then come closer,” Yamaguchi whispers. Kageyama obeys, and Yamaguchi can hear him shuffling over to his side. Yamaguchi’s thought process has long ceased, and he can’t tell if this is a good or a downright atrocious idea.

All he sees is a chance, one that he may never get again.

He turns, and opens his eyes to the sight of Kageyama gazing at him, hair brushed over his right eye, lips parted slightly.

“There is somebody…” Yamaguchi murmurs, and as Kageyama leans in, the wall Yamaguchi has built around his feelings for him threatens to collapse.

“He’s graceful at times, clumsy at others.”

He looks at Kageyama Tobio, and sees both the King of the Court, and the endearing klutz who panicked because he started too late on his summer homework.

“Some days, he can be annoyingly dense. And on other days he amazes me with his perceptiveness.”

He sees the asshole who invited him to his school cultural festival and then ditched him. He sees the boy who pulls him back on his feet when he has given up on himself.

“He’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. He thinks the world of me, but I don’t know if I’ll ever be good enough for him.”

Yamaguchi exhales, and steals a peek at Kageyama. His heart is beating so loudly he is sure Kageyama can hear it. Swallowing, he decides to give a voice to the feelings within him.

“I--”

“What the hell,” Kageyama cuts him off, and Yamaguchi’s breath hitches in his throat. “That sounds like a poem straight out of a literature textbook.”

Yamaguchi’s annoyance crests.

“Now you’re just making fun of me.”

“Why would I make fun of you?” Kageyama asks. “I think whoever it is is really lucky. ...I’m jealous.”

Yamaguchi’s head swivels back. He is certain he has heard wrongly.

“It’s my turn,” Kageyama says. Their eyes meet, and Yamaguchi’s stomach churns. Kageyama has someone he likes, and he doesn’t know if he’s ready to hear him out.

“The person I like. He’s smart, funny, and I feel happiest being around him.”

Yamaguchi’s hesitance gives way to an acidic emotion in the pits of his stomach. Asking Kageyama to tell him who he likes is the worst thing he can do to himself. Kageyama is being so vague he may as well be referring to anyone ever, and it kills Yamaguchi. What is he going to do if it turns out Kageyama is in love with somebody else…? He clenches his hands so hard his nails dig into his palms, but the pain can hardly begin to compare with the jagged ache in his chest.

“If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be the person I am today.”

Yamaguchi decides he has heard enough. Taking a shuddering breath, he reaches over and cups Kageyama’s cheek, startling Kageyama into wide-eyed silence.

“I changed my mind,” Yamaguchi murmurs. His lips hover over Kageyama’s, and he is so close he can feel Kageyama’s warm breath on him. “I don’t want to hear about him anymore.”

He brushes his lips, slow and hesitating, over Kageyama’s soft, slightly chapped lips. Kageyama doesn’t push him away, his hands instead finding their way around Yamaguchi’s neck. Emboldened by recklessness, Yamaguchi leans in again, pressing his lips to Kageyama’s. The heat of Kageyama’s body pressed flush against him, the scent of Kageyama’s shampoo, the feel of Kageyama’s soft hair between his fingers fill his senses.

Yamaguchi’s heart thuds in his ears and his head feels light as he slowly pulls away. Kageyama is looking back at him through half-lidded eyes, his lips parted as his chest rises and falls.

“Yamaguchi--”

Yamaguchi blinks. His mind clears, and the ice-cold realization slaps him across the face.

“Shit,” he chokes out, pushing himself away from a dazed Kageyama. “Shit. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

He tries to scramble to his feet. His thoughts are colliding with one another and amalgamating into a giant incoherent mess. Unable to think, he does the one thing that comes to his mind—get as far away as he can from the mess that he created himself.

He doesn’t hear Kageyama calling out to him as he bolts out of the room and out of his own house. He doesn’t stop running until he is safe, his legs giving way beneath him.

It’s not the perfect, heartfelt moment he has dreamed of. It’s not the tender, affectionate confession that he has rehearsed in his head over and over.

The warmth of Kageyama’s lips haunts him, and he grips his head as he comes to the crushing realization that he may have just doomed his friendship with the man he loves.

* * *

Yamaguchi knows he is being a filthy coward.

A better person would have approached Kageyama to clear things up. A better person would not have ignored Kageyama’s texts and calls, or avoid going to the field altogether.

But Yamaguchi isn’t that person. So he stays as far away from Kageyama as he can, lying to himself that he will deal with it eventually so that he doesn’t have to think right now.

It’s been a few days since the end of summer break, and nearly a month since he kissed Kageyama. Kageyama remains persistent, and not a day goes by when Yamaguchi doesn’t receive a text or a missed call from him.

Because Yamaguchi leaves his texts unread, it’s Kageyama’s name that greets him first whenever he picks up his phone.

Because Yamaguchi still loves and yearns for him, it’s Kageyama’s smile he sees in everything and every dream.

He wonders wryly if this is how he punishes himself for being a coward.

_You haven’t talked about Second Best Friend lately_ , Tsukki noted one day. _Tired of him already_?

_Shaddup_ , Yamaguchi hit back.

Tsukki is perceptive. Although he didn’t pry, he caught on to Yamaguchi’s reluctance to talk about Kageyama, and now Kageyama’s name hardly ever comes up when they chat. Yamaguchi supposes that it’s for the best. Even if he were to turn to Tsukki for advice, he can already predict what Tsukki would say.

He doesn’t know if he is ready to talk to Kageyama.

Classes end for the day, and he takes the long way round to the school gate, so that he doesn’t have to pass by the field, and so that he can peek in on the volleyball court along the way. Ever since he first watched Kageyama play, it has become something of a habit for him to look in on Fuyukihara Volleyball Club’s practices. He never stays for long, though. None of Fuyukihara’s players can hold a candle to Kageyama’s spectacular, blinding superiority.

At the school gate, Yamaguchi spies a figure, in a frighteningly familiar white shirt and black pants, standing just outside. The students making their way home peer curiously at the figure, which clues Yamaguchi in that this is no ordinary visitor, possibly one he does not want to have.

When he leaves the school premises, and Kageyama steps out in front of him, he knows he has brought this upon himself.

Yamaguchi clutches his bag, lowering his gaze.

“Yamaguchi…” As Kageyama speaks, he can hear the immense relief and slight desperation in his voice. “Can...can we talk?”

It’s taking all of Yamaguchi’s willpower not to cave from just listening to him. He stubbornly refuses to look at Kageyama.

“I’m busy,” he mumbles, trying to brush past him.

“Wait!” Kageyama cries out. He seizes Yamaguchi’s arm. Alarmed, Yamaguchi tries to yank his arm away, but Kageyama holds on tight, keeping his vice grip on him.

“I’m sorry! I went too far,” Kageyama pleads. His hand is like a branding iron, scorching itself into Yamaguchi’s skin. “I wanted to apologise and tell you that I didn’t mean to upset you, but you wouldn’t answer any of my calls or messages.”

“Apologise for what?” Yamaguchi hates how cold his own voice sounds, but he needs to get away from Kageyama this instant. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Now let me go.”

“It’s you. The person I love is you!” Kageyama blurts out, fighting back a half-sob. “So please...stop running away from me…”

“Let me go,” Yamaguchi repeats. “You’re hurting me.”

He forces himself to look up at Kageyama, and sees Kageyama’s face, frozen in shock and devoid of colour. His gaze dips down to Kageyama’s hand, still clinging onto his arm.

Kageyama gets the message. He releases him. The sight of him trembling wounds Yamaguchi.

“...sorry…” Kageyama whimpers. He grinds his palm against his forehead, and looks ready to cry. Yamaguchi’s vision swims, and he feels like his heart is about to shatter into pieces. “Fuck, I’m so sorry…”

Yamaguchi wants to shout at Kageyama. Wants to tell Kageyama that he has nothing to apologize for. That he should be the one apologizing.

But the words refuse to come.

“...I need to go to cram school right now. Just...just give me some time.” He swallows the painful lump of unshed tears in his throat, disgusted at himself and at the things coming out of his mouth. He had a whole month, and instead of talking things out with Kageyama like he was supposed to, he completely wasted it on avoiding Kageyama and his own mistake instead. He wants to bash his head against a wall. “...I’ll text you.”

He doesn’t wait for Kageyama’s reply, and as he turns to leave, he finally takes notice of the small crowd that has gathered around them, watching on in concern and rude curiosity. His features harden as he strides on without looking back, forcing the crowd to part for him.

Yamaguchi skips cram school. After their disastrous exchange, all he can think of is Kageyama’s anguish as he confesses in near-public, and it leaves Yamaguchi in no shape for intensive revision classes. He goes home, heads straight for his room, and collapses onto his bed.

He squeezes his eyes shut, and curls up on himself. He throws the pillow over his head, trying to block out Kageyama’s pleas to him. No matter what he does, his mind won’t let him forget the sight of Kageyama’s face, crushed with guilt and despair.

Kageyama is hurt, and it’s all because of him.

“Stop running away…” he mumbles to himself. It has always been a bad habit of his, sweeping his problems under the carpet until they grow too big to ignore. Now it has blown up in his face in the worst way possible.

He rolls onto his side, and sees the desk where he and Kageyama study and chat together. He thinks of the library, their preferred spot to work on summer homework together. He thinks of the field and the fence, where they pour their hearts out to each other.

He thinks of their kiss, and how he craves more.

He doesn’t want to lose Kageyama, or any of their memories.

Can they still talk things out? Did he lose his chance when he walked away?

There is only one way to find out. He takes Kageyama’s words to heart, and reaches for his phone.

_Kageyama_ , he types. _Sorry about earlier. Let’s meet_.

* * *

Kageyama is already at the cafe when Yamaguchi gets there, and as he takes his seat opposite Kageyama, he notes that they haven’t bothered to change out of their school uniforms.

It’s obvious that Yamaguchi isn’t the only one affected by his screw-up. He has never seen Kageyama looking as miserable as he does now, so shaken that he doesn’t even touch the menu or look at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi orders a warm glass of milk for him.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel like talking,” Yamaguchi begins. “I owe you a proper apology and an explanation, and I hope you can hear me out.”

Kageyama barely gives a nod. His entire being is taut and on edge, and Yamaguchi only hopes he can properly convey his feelings, and slowly undo the pain he has inflicted on him.

Yamaguchi’s monologue doubles as a trip down memory lane. He talks about their first meeting, a guy starting school without his best friend for the first time, and a student from the neighbouring school who forgot his lunch money. He reminisces about their summer vacations, their school cultural festivals, and their school field trip.

He brings up their trip to Benyland, recounts the roller coaster rides and the haunted house - he spots Kageyama cracking a small smile here - and shares that the gloves Kageyama got for him are still his favourite gift.

He recalls the first time he watched Kageyama play volleyball, and reveals that that might have been the moment he fell for Kageyama.

Kageyama finally stirs, looking up from the table. Yamaguchi dips his head, and manages to smile through the hot blush on his cheeks.

He tells Kageyama that nothing makes him happier than spending time with Kageyama, and that he can’t imagine being apart from him.

“I guess what I want to say is,” Yamaguchi takes a deep breath, “I’m in love with you too. Have been for the past year.”

He allows his eyes to meet Kageyama’s. Kageyama’s lower lip is shuddering.

“I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you the past month,” Yamaguchi continues, glancing away in shame. “I’m spineless and pathetic. I’m not amazing and most definitely not perfect, but I do want to become a better person for you.”

Beneath the table, Yamaguchi’s fists tighten. The pounding of his heart drowns out everything else, and Kageyama is the only thing he sees. Yamaguchi makes up his mind, and takes his first step forward.

“Would you--” His voice wavers, and he swallows as he tries to calm his frantic heart. Fixing his gaze upon Kageyama, he smiles. “Would you go out with me?”

Kageyama’s eyes have grown moist. He starts blinking rapidly, and Yamaguchi feels his own eyes sting with tears.

“‘Course,” Kageyama whispers. “You didn’t even have to ask.”

“...really!?”

Kageyama manages a gruff nod. A shy smile surfaces on his face. Yamaguchi’s heart soars.

“Is...is there anything you want? My treat,” Yamaguchi offers.

Kageyama shakes his head as he wipes his eyes. It all feels like a dream, and Yamaguchi wants nothing more than to hold and kiss him right now to know that it is for real. He stands up, which draws Kageyama’s attention to him.

“Um,” Yamaguchi stammers. “D-do you want to come to my place…?”

Kageyama pauses before he nods awkwardly. Leaving their drinks half-finished, they head straight to Yamaguchi’s house in a silence filled with the sounds of their own heartbeats. Yamaguchi’s gaze keeps going back to Kageyama, and he keeps pinching himself in the thigh to make sure that he isn’t imagining this.

Kageyama is back by his side. For now, that’s all he needs.

Or so he thinks. The closer they get to his house, the thinner his patience stretches. It snaps the moment they enter his house, and he throws his arms around Kageyama, startling a gasp out of him.

“I missed you so much,” Yamaguchi chokes up. “I’m sorry...I got scared after what happened. If you had told me you never wanted to see me again, I-I wouldn't have known what to do...but even when we weren’t together, all I could think of was you.” Feelings of yearning and need spill out of him as he clutches to Kageyama. His chest burns for him. “I need you.”

Yamaguchi feels Kageyama’s fingers slide along his side, feels Kageyama tremble in his arms. When he shifts to look at Kageyama, he sees the puffiness of Kageyama’s eyes, sees the way Kageyama’s lips shudder, trying to form words that will not come to him. It’s all Yamaguchi needs to know that Kageyama feels the same way as he does.

He caresses Kageyama’s cheek, and closes the distance between their lips, losing himself in Kageyama’s heat. He threads his fingers through Kageyama’s hair, running his hand over the goosebumps on the back of Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama moans into their kiss, and Yamaguchi presses against him, needing every inch of Kageyama’s body against his.

Breathless, they slowly pull away from each other. Yamaguchi exhales as he locks gazes with Kageyama, his thumb gently stroking Kageyama’s cheekbone.

“I love you, Kageyama,” he whimpers. “I love you so much--”

“I get it already,” Kageyama nearly shouts, beet red, and Yamaguchi happily leans in again to kiss the pout off his soft lips.

They retreat to his room, leaving their homework forgotten as they kiss again. Yamaguchi is certain this will not be the last time they ditch homework in favour of making out.

Evening comes too soon, and Kageyama sadly turns down Yamaguchi’s invitation to stay for dinner.

“I don’t want to impose,” he says, even though Yamaguchi can see that he very much wants to stay. “...and we should probably focus on homework.”

“Right,” Yamaguchi chuckles, glad to know that he isn’t the only one distracted by Kageyama’s presence. “Can I call you to chat after dinner…?”

Kageyama graces him with a smile bursting with bliss.

“Yeah. Talk to you later.”

“Later, and take care on your way back,” Yamaguchi watches as Kageyama waves and leaves. He doesn’t close the door until Kageyama has left his sight. His head is still spinning from the events of today, and as he reaches to touch his own lips, he thinks of the new sides he has uncovered in his boyfriend.

Kageyama Tobio, the boy who is painfully shy about expressing and receiving affection. Kageyama Tobio, the man who snatches his breath away with every kiss, and melts in his arms with every embrace.

Yamaguchi can’t think of a time he has been happier.

* * *

It’s harder to meet up now, since Yamaguchi has additional cram school classes on top of the ones he’s already attending, and Kageyama still practises until long after the sun has set, but they make do.

Sometimes, Kageyama goes to Yamaguchi’s cram school to wait for him. On the days Yamaguchi doesn’t have to attend cram school, he stays in the school library to work on his homework until Kageyama is done, after which he walks over to Karasuno High’s gates to meet him.

Kageyama is always starving after his long practices, so the first thing they do is to grab dinner together. The Sakanoshita shop at the foot of the slope, and some of the restaurants and takeaway kiosks near Yamaguchi’s cram school, become their favourite haunts. Kageyama especially looks forward to their trips to Coco Ichibanya, where he can tuck into his favourite curry rice.

Today is a Saturday, and Kageyama has come over to Yamaguchi’s place to study. As Yamaguchi watches Kageyama finish an essay, he takes stock of their relationship. They still hang out as much as they can, still spend their lunch hour together at the fence, and still chat over the phone until they both fall asleep; that much hasn’t changed from when they were just friends. Sure, they kiss a lot and sometimes cuddle and Yamaguchi gets to shower him in words of love every day, but there’s something missing, and he can’t put a finger on what it is.

Kageyama’s hand slips into Yamaguchi’s field of vision, and he blinks.

“You okay?” Kageyama asks, waving at Yamaguchi’s face. “Why’re you spacing out?”

“It’s nothing,” Yamaguchi smiles. His focus rests on Kageyama’s hand. Something clicks in his head.

Kageyama raises an eyebrow, completely unconvinced. Still watching Yamaguchi, he points to a sentence in his essay.

“The phrasing here sounds weird, but I can’t come up with anything better. Can you take a look?”

“Sure,” Yamaguchi nods, though his attention is too absorbed by the way Kageyama’s long fingers dance across the paper to think about much else. The thought of holding Kageyama’s hand has crossed his mind plenty of times, but the courage has never once come to him. In need of advice, he approached Tsukki and, to his dismay, got shot down.

_Wrong number_ , Tsukki texted back upon getting his message. 

_Tsukkiiiii help meeeee_ , Yamaguchi moaned.

_I’ll listen to your lovestruck ramblings, but don’t expect any relationship advice from me_ , Tsukki scoffed.

With that option struck off the list, Yamaguchi turned to the internet next, and to other people he trusts. As it turns out, the internet and its constant advice of treating handholding like an everyday thing was of little use to him, and his classmates, being far more interested in ‘the Karasuno guy who shouted his confession at the gate’, were even less so. 

That said, he did end up taking away a nugget of wisdom from Yachi, who told him to let things take their course, though he still hopes that the opportunity to hold Kageyama’s hand will come sooner rather than later.

“Hey.”

Yamaguchi snaps out of his thoughts, and a sheepish grin crosses his face at the sight of Kageyama’s peeved, slightly concerned frown.

“Sorry, I’ll take a look now,” he says, following the sentence with his finger. Kageyama’s hand rests right next to his own, and just briefly, Yamaguchi entertains the thought of placing his hand over Kageyama’s. He decides to test his luck, and starts inching his hand closer to Kageyama’s. If he extends his little finger, he’ll be able to touch Kageyama’s hand--

Kageyama pulls away. Yamaguchi’s heart plunges.

“You’re acting really weird,” Kageyama stares at him.

“It’s nothing really--”

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama demands to know. His tone is harsh, but the worried furrow between his eyebrows take the edge off and make Yamaguchi grin instead.

“...just thinking about how much I love you, that’s all.”

Kageyama jumps.

“What the fuck--what are you-- _why_!?” He splutters. He sinks his reddened face into a hand, and Yamaguchi laughs as he throws his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders to placate him.

In a way, it’s strange to Yamaguchi that he has no qualms telling Kageyama how he feels, and yet something as simple as asking to hold hands seems downright impossible. He releases Kageyama, stealing the chance to hold Kageyama by the wrists, and his gaze comes to a stop on Kageyama’s hands.

“You’ve been looking at my hands a lot today,” Kageyama observes.

“You got me,” Yamaguchi sticks his tongue out. He’s still pondering the opportunity that has presented itself, and ultimately decides to run with it. “C-can I…” He swallows, and takes a deep breath to block out the thundering of his heart in his ears. “Can I hold your hand…?”

Kageyama regards him with a blank gaze. He removes his wrists from Yamaguchi’s grasp, and places his hands over Yamaguchi’s.

Yamaguchi has to remind himself to breathe.

“...you make it look so easy,” Yamaguchi stutters. His voice is barely working, but he needs to speak before he explodes from all the sheer euphoria and indignation mixing and melding within him. “That’s so unfair! Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to hold your hand?”

“You could have just asked,” Kageyama deadpans. He dodges a smack to the arm.

Yamaguchi closes his fingers around Kageyama’s hands. They feel as warm as Yamaguchi has always imagined them to be, and his palms are covered in rough calluses from years of playing volleyball. Yamaguchi caresses Kageyama’s fingers briefly, noting with amazement how clean and well-maintained and pretty Kageyama’s nails look. He laces their fingers together and slowly brings up Kageyama’s hands to eye level, as if they’re slapping high fives. Yamaguchi absolutely beams at him, and Kageyama dips his head.

“...you don’t have to look so happy.”

“I _am_ happy! Because I get to hold hands with you today,” Yamaguchi hums, giving Kageyama’s hands a small squeeze.

“It’s weird,” Kageyama mumbles, hastily backpedaling when Yamaguchi’s grin falters. “I’m not saying you’re weird. It’s just...I never imagined I’d meet anyone who would be so happy just holding hands with me.”

Yamaguchi smiles, and leans over to kiss him on the cheek. After some thought, he brings Kageyama’s hands to his lips and kisses the back of Kageyama’s palms too.

“That’s because I’m happiest when I’m with you.”

Kageyama’s cheeks colour again, and he turns his eyes away from Yamaguchi.

“Yeah, well, same here…”

“But I need to ask something,” Yamaguchi leans in, and Kageyama’s back shoots straight up at the serious expression on his face. “...are you trembling? Your hands are shaking.”

Kageyama’s jaw drops open in protest.

“Am not!”

“It’s true, I can feel you shaking! Am I scary?”

“Fuck, stop messing with me!”

Kageyama’s growing fluster tugs at Yamaguchi’s heartstrings, and Yamaguchi brings him into another embrace.

“I love you so much. I love you _this_ much!” He squeezes Kageyama, burying his face into Kageyama’s shoulder.

Kageyama gives a sharp exhale as he prods Yamaguchi in the side. Yamaguchi flinches with a shriek of a laugh.

“I figured,” Kageyama says, resigned to his fate.

Yamaguchi’s cheeks hurt from grinning, and his chest feels like it’s going to burst from all this happiness.

He can’t be more grateful for having met such a wonderful, beautiful guy.

“Hey, Kageyama?”

Kageyama devotes his full attention to him, and Yamaguchi decides to take their relationship one little step further.

“Can I...call you Tobio?”

* * *

Kageyama’s volleyball team - his pride and joy - advances to the final round of the Nationals.

Yamaguchi was there for him every step along the way, and he is there again when Karasuno makes history. He feels overwhelming pride, watching on fondly as Kageyama and Hinata and their teammates celebrate their victory. When they accept their medals, tears stream down Yamaguchi’s face.

It’s the perfect ending to Kageyama’s last year as a member of Karasuno High School Volleyball Club, and Yamaguchi is grateful beyond words to be able to witness this moment.

* * *

“I heard that he’s here today!”

“Who?”

“That guy from Karasuno. The one who confessed to a third-year at the school gate.”

“For real!? Where?”

“Ahh…’the person I love is you, so please stop running away from me’...how romantic!”

“Yamaguchi! You can’t hide forever. Get out here and introduce us to your steady!”

“They’re probably busy making out somewhere...”

Yamaguchi tries his hardest not to make a sound; they have to stay quiet or he risks giving away their hiding spot. Kageyama’s cheeks are blooming an incredible shade of crimson, and Yamaguchi has to slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. He touches Kageyama’s shoulder, but Kageyama remains too mortified to move.

Yamaguchi ventures a peek. There’s an empty classroom on the other side of the corridor. All they have to do is to get to the other side, behind the backs of his curious and eager schoolmates.

He taps on Kageyama again, smiling when he finally stirs.

“Let’s get to the classroom. I’ll go over first. When I give you the signal, you come over, okay?” Yamaguchi explains his plan to him. Kageyama blinks back at him in a confused haze.

Yamaguchi gives Kageyama’s arm a light shake before he darts over to the classroom. He takes care to conceal himself behind the wall, and extends a hand towards Kageyama.

“Hurry!” He gestures urgently to him. “Before they find you!”

Kageyama snaps out of it, and leaps across the aisle before someone sees him, joining Yamaguchi behind the wall. He frowns as Yamaguchi laughs, taking his hand and pulling him into the classroom.

“What the hell--” Kageyama sputters as Yamaguchi locks the door. The sounds and smells of Fuyukihara’s cultural festival drift in through the locked door, but that is not enough to distract Kageyama from the mind-boggling attention he has received from Yamaguchi’s clamouring schoolmates. “Where did they hear it--you didn’t tell them-- _why the hell do they know about us_!?”

Yamaguchi grins at his panicky embarrassment.

“You earned yourself quite the reputation when you confessed to me in front of so many people. You’re a celebrity here, though I can’t say I feel good having people swarm around my boyfriend.”

Kageyama clamps up, and his face turns a luminescent red. They have been dating for a little over two months, and he’s still awkward and shy about it. Not that Yamaguchi minds, he loves him even more for it. He kisses Kageyama on the cheek, and Kageyama’s blush deepens.

“Kind of feels like we’re hiding from the paparazzi, doesn’t it?” Yamaguchi jokes, sitting on a desk.

“I hope people haven’t bothered you about...you know,” Kageyama gesticulates between them.

Yamaguchi shrugs, swinging his legs.

“I was more worried about the teachers finding out, but either they haven’t, or they’re turning a blind eye. I’ve had people come up to me to say we look cute together.”

“...they really think that?” Kageyama scratches the back of his head, hiding a bashful smile as he leans against the wall. “At least they haven’t given you trouble.”

“I wish they’d leave me alone actually, but I guess that’s too much to ask for when I have a boyfriend as cute as you,” Yamaguchi says playfully.

Kageyama’s cheeks burn, and he looks away sharply with a huff.

“...stop teasing me.”

Yamaguchi laughs, and moves to him, linking their hands together.

“I’m telling the truth, you know. Don’t think for a moment that I’m going to apologise for it.”

Yamaguchi wraps his arms around Kageyama, resting his head in the nook of Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama reciprocates the hug, holding Yamaguchi’s waist, and they stay together like this for a few peaceful seconds.

“Remember that time you asked me about the person I like?” Kageyama asks. “You never did let me finish.”

Yamaguchi looks at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin.

“We’re together now. Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters,” Kageyama insists, smiling. As Yamaguchi steps away, Kageyama rests his hands on his hips. “Listen. The person I like, he’s smart, funny, and I’m happiest around him.”

“Go on,” Yamaguchi urges.

“Without him, I wouldn’t be where I am today,” Kageyama says, and pulls Yamaguchi towards him. He places a hand on Yamaguchi’s cheek, his thumb gently tracing over his freckles. “But he doesn’t love himself as much as he should, which is why I’m going to give him all the love he deserves.”

It doesn’t sink in immediately. Yamaguchi gives it a while, turning it over in his head until his heart does a flip. The heat rises in his face and he feels like his knees may just buckle beneath him.

“God,” he wheezes. “You! Are such a sap!” He smacks Kageyama on the shoulder with every word. “Who would have known! Geez…”

Kageyama grins, and rests his forehead against Yamaguchi’s.

“Just so you know, I’m not going to apologise for it either,” his arms tighten around Yamaguchi, and his voice is a mere whisper. “...I love you, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi closes his eyes in pure bliss. Every spoken word of affection from Kageyama is precious to him.

“I love you too, sap.”

Craving Kageyama’s warmth, he leans in. They lock lips, and time stands still.

* * *

“Thank you for having me.”

“Do make yourself at home.” Kageyama’s seemingly aloof mother smiles, and Yamaguchi realizes at once who he takes after. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“We’ll be fine,” Kageyama says, gesturing to Yamaguchi to follow him. Yamaguchi can still feel Mrs Kageyama’s doting eyes on them as they climb up the stairs to the second floor.

“I don’t often have friends over.” Kageyama offers as though it will explain his mother’s behaviour. Yamaguchi’s eyes soften in understanding, but Kageyama doesn’t look at him as he opens the room to his door. “My room’s a bit messy,” he warns.

“You’ve seen my room,” Yamaguchi points out with a chortle. “How bad can it be?”

“I’m just giving you a heads up.”

Yamaguchi is proven right when the door opens to a spartan, almost bare room. Books and magazines are on the bookshelves or the corner of Kageyama’s study desk where they belong, albeit out of order. The dumbbells have been put away safely to a side with the training mat. Even the paper pasted on the wall which details Kageyama’s rigorous training regime is pristine. Yamaguchi laughs and sits down on one of the chairs, placing his bag near his feet.

“So where’s the mess?”

“Shut up,” Kageyama says without meaning it, arching an eyebrow when Yamaguchi points to his lips.

“Shut me up with a kiss,” Yamaguchi beams guilelessly. He yelps when Kageyama flicks him in the forehead instead, and starts sniffing pitifully. The sound is enough to make Kageyama pause.

“Quit that, it doesn’t hurt...does it?”

Yamaguchi’s pout gives way instantly to a sunny smile. When Kageyama acts all concerned for him, he doesn’t have the heart to keep teasing him.

“Only a little, but a kiss will make it all better.”

Kageyama’s face colours with a deep blush as his lip curls.

“You’re really persistent, you know that?”

“I’ve been told it’s one of my good points,” Yamaguchi grins, leaning in to steal a peck from Kageyama’s lips.

Kageyama snorts as he sits down and starts pulling books and notes from his drawers.

“Wait,” Yamaguchi requests, leaning over towards his bag.

“How many kisses do you want? What if Mom walks in--”

“I wanted to give you this, silly,” Yamaguchi chuckles, placing something on the desk. “Happy birthday, Tobio.”

Kageyama flushes in embarrassment as he blinks down at the two boxes in front of him. Yamaguchi pushes the bigger box towards him.

“Be careful when you open this one. There’s a cake inside,” Yamaguchi reminds. Nodding, Kageyama runs his fingers over the flaps, slowly easing them open to find a slice of New York cheesecake inside. He looks over happily to Yamaguchi, and finds him holding a small birthday candle in his hand.

“For the cake,” Yamaguchi reaches over to stick the candle onto the cake, but Kageyama gently pushes his hand away.

“I don’t need it,” Kageyama says, gazing fondly at Yamaguchi. “I already got my birthday wish.”

Yamaguchi’s cheeks redden as he smiles and puts the candle away.

“I’ll share this with you,” Kageyama picks up the plastic fork, and contemplates cutting the cake in half with it. “Why didn’t you get a whole cake?”

“I know you eat a lot, but a whole cake is still too much,” Yamaguchi says, unable to resist taking a dig at Kageyama. “And it’s your cake. I got it for you.”

Kageyama stares at him with furrowed eyebrows, and proceeds to mangle the slice of cake with the fork.

“At least keep the bigger piece for yourself,” Yamaguchi sighs with a resigned smile.

“Here, you eat your slice first,” Kageyama passes him the cake. “I’ll go down and grab a spare fork for you.”

Yamaguchi grabs Kageyama’s hand when he stands up.

“You eat it first. I’ll just use your fork later.”

“But I want to open my gift first. Can I…?”

At the hopeful look on Kageyama’s face, Yamaguchi’s heart softens.

“All right. I’ll eat the cake after you’re done.”

Beaming, Kageyama sits back down, carefully moves the cake away so he doesn’t knock it over, and starts unwrapping the other box. This one is much flatter, and Kageyama starts speculating about what is inside - a necklace or a bracelet, perhaps - as he pulls open the wrapping paper, taking care not to tear it. The wait makes Yamaguchi antsy.

“Just tear it open,” Yamaguchi pushes.

“No,” Kageyama replies, and after a few more minutes he manages to remove the paper from the box. He lifts the lid off the box to find a black cord necklace inside and picks it up, mesmerized by the tiny silver-plated volleyball pendant hanging off it.

“The moment I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you,” Yamaguchi smiles, watching him expectantly. “D...do you like it?”

Kageyama places the volleyball pendant against his palm. The way it catches the light from his study lamp and glitters like a star makes him smile.

“I love it. Thank you,” he beams. “This is the smallest volleyball I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s the only volleyball you can’t set.” Yamaguchi flashes Kageyama a broad grin. “But I hope it’ll watch over you and always bless you with victories...or something…” He cringes at the things he is saying, and slaps his hands over his face with a groan. Peering through his fingers, he braces himself for Kageyama’s dry remark on his awful cheesiness.

Instead, he finds Kageyama gazing at him, radiating pure bliss.

“...thank you,” is all Kageyama says as he undoes the clasp on the necklace and puts it on. Yamaguchi bolts out of his seat to help him, and Kageyama is still admiring the volleyball pendant when Yamaguchi sits down again. The sight is enough to warm Yamaguchi’s heart.

“Your cake,” Yamaguchi gently reminds, pushing it to Kageyama. Kageyama smiles and digs in with gusto.

“This is really good. Where did you buy it?” Kageyama asks as he passes Yamaguchi’s share back to him. “You sure you don’t need another fork?”

“I kiss you all the time,” Yamaguchi points out as though that is a good enough reason for him to share the fork. He takes some time to appreciate the violent blush spreading across Kageyama’s grimacing face before taking his own notes out of his bag. “I bought it at that new bakery which opened last week. I figured it’s good if people are willing to spend hours queueing for it, but I’m still glad to hear that you like it. Shall we start studying? I’ll eat and work at the same time.”

“Sure,” Kageyama says. His face is still burning as he lays out his work, though he calms down once he hits the books. Yamaguchi takes a bite of cake every time he finishes a page, and ends up feeding most of his share to Kageyama, who absent-mindedly polishes it off. They spend the next few hours plugging away at their assignments, and by the time they take a break, they have already finished a good chunk of the work.

“Just a couple of months to go till entrance exams,” Yamaguchi groans as he stretches. “Ready to face them?”

“...I’d rather face Oikawa in a best-of-five match than take the exams,” Kageyama grudgingly admits to Yamaguchi’s amusement.

“You already got your sports scholarship with Chuo. What’s there to worry about?” Yamaguchi grins as he places a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder.

“I still have to score well to get in,” Kageyama stresses. His hand goes up to the pendant, holding it like it’s his security blanket.

“And that’s where I come in. I’ll make sure you get into Chuo,” Yamaguchi promises with a smile. “Of course, you need to do your part too. I won’t stop you from helping your juniors practise for Spring High but you have to remember not to neglect your studies.”

“I won’t. I _want_ to get into Chuo,” Kageyama reassures. “You’re going there too, right?”

“Yep, and I plan to study either Information and System Engineering, or Accounting. You?”

Kageyama scratches the back of his neck and casts his gaze down.

“All I know is that I want to continue playing volleyball. I don’t know what I want to study…I looked at the brochure, but all the programmes look tough.”

“You have plenty of time to think about it,” Yamaguchi smiles, encouraging him. “Exams come first. It’s not too late to come back to it after the papers.”

Kageyama’s face brightens as he smiles in agreement, and they return to tackling the rest of their work. When Yamaguchi solves the last problem in his Math assignment, it’s already 7 pm.

“Time sure flies,” he notes a little wistfully as he stands up to pack up his things. “Do you want to come over to my place tomorrow?”

Kageyama responds with an eager nod, and Yamaguchi smiles, pressing a kiss to his lips. Holding Yamaguchi’s waist, Kageyama deepens their kiss, and he feels Yamaguchi’s hands wind around him. Kageyama separates from Yamaguchi, and grins at the dazed look of satisfaction on his face.

“I’ll walk you back,” Kageyama says. Yamaguchi happily takes him up on his offer.

Mrs Kageyama tries to persuade Yamaguchi to stay for dinner, and he can’t help but feel bad when he informs her that his mom has already cooked dinner for him. The way her face falls in disappointment reminds him a little too much of Kageyama, and he quickly promises to visit again soon to try and cheer her up. Thankfully, it pacifies her, and she happily waves Yamaguchi goodbye.

Putting on his coat, Yamaguchi ties his scarf around his neck and pulls on his gloves. He steels himself and nods to Kageyama to open the door. Kageyama is grinning in amusement—he’s very much aware of Yamaguchi’s aversion to the cold, but Yamaguchi, frowning and bundled up in his armour of winter clothes, looks like an embattled soldier heading out for a tough battle, and it never fails to crack him up. Kageyama opens the door and steps out, waiting for Yamaguchi to join him.

A breeze blows in, and Yamaguchi scrunches up his face. Sucking it up, he bids Mrs Kageyama one last goodbye and reluctantly drags himself out of the comforting warmth of the house.

“It’s so cold,” he whines as he and Kageyama walk along the pavement. His own house is a fair walk away, and if it isn’t for Kageyama’s company, he would rather wait at the bus stop than walk all the way back.

“Do you want to take the bus? I’ll wait with you,” Kageyama raises an eyebrow at Yamaguchi.

“Nah. I like walking with you.” Yamaguchi looks around to make sure that there is no one else nearby before reaching for Kageyama’s gloved hand. Kageyama allows him to hold his hand, and Yamaguchi gently tucks their joined hands into his coat pocket.

“I have pockets,” Yamaguchi says, turning to Kageyama with a gleeful smile. “How does your hand feel? Warm and cozy?”

Kageyama snorts a laugh, his breath coming out as a white mist, and bumps his shoulder against Yamaguchi’s. Yamaguchi grins back, and sticks close to him for warmth.

“If only we didn’t have exams to worry about,” Yamaguchi sighs, “then we could go check out this year’s Hikari no Pageant. I bet it’s beautiful.”

“There’s always next year,” Kageyama points out.

Yamaguchi smiles at him, and Kageyama looks up when he feels Yamaguchi give his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Next year, I want us to be seeing the lights in Tokyo,” Yamaguchi says, and Kageyama’s eyes widen. “I hear that they’re pretty, but I wonder if they’ll be as beautiful as the Hikari no Pageant…just thinking about it makes me excited!”

A smile slowly spreads across Kageyama’s face. Nodding, he tightens his hold on Yamaguchi’s hand and gazes straight ahead, filled with anticipation for next year.

“Yeah.”

* * *

In the first weekend of the New Year, Yamaguchi and Kageyama make a visit to the shrine to pray for their entrance exams, and then devote themselves completely to studying. The days and weeks blur and blend together, and before they know it, the exams are upon them.

Yamaguchi shares a bar of Kit Kat chocolate with Kageyama before they enter the exam hall. When they leave, freed from the chains of entrance exams, the first thing they do is to run down to the nearest cafe for a satisfying plate of pork curry rice. Kageyama orders french fries as an appetizer, though he doesn’t touch them until they have gone soft and lukewarm.

“Not bad,” he says through a mouthful of floppy fries and curry rice.

“Told you so,” Yamaguchi grins cheerfully. He appreciates that Kageyama isn’t the type to compare answers after an exam paper, and it allows him to put the exam behind him and look forward to their newfound freedom. “Here, have another. Ah—”

They head for Yamaguchi’s house next; to catch up on all the making out they’ve had to miss over the past few months. As he lays Kageyama onto his bed and kisses him, Yamaguchi is thankful that his parents won’t be back home till evening. They cuddle together, and Yamaguchi plays with Kageyama’s hair, loving the feel of Kageyama’s soft hair between his fingers.

As their conversation turns towards Tokyo and Chuo, Kageyama recalls Yamaguchi mentioning before that his best friend lives there, and asks plenty of questions about Tsukki. Yamaguchi is happy to fill him in, actively fanning his eagerness to get to know Tsukki better. Just thinking of the day when Kageyama and Tsukki meet for the first time makes him swell with anticipation.

The topic of renting a place near Chuo crops up next, and they pass time dreaming up their perfect apartment that’s not too far from school, with a stove they will most likely use to cook instant ramen and curry, and a microwave oven to heat up takeaways. Yamaguchi adds on a mischievous suggestion of sharing a futon to save space. Kageyama turns so rigid Yamaguchi worries he may have unintentionally broken him.

Hoping to get a headstart on house hunting, Yamaguchi runs a quick search for apartments on his phone. He promptly closes the page upon seeing the prices, and decides that finding an affordable place is work for another day. For now, he just wants to bask in their post-exam freedom, and dream of life with Kageyama.

“Tadashi,” Kageyama looks up at him.

“Hm?”

“I have a good feeling about today’s paper.”

Yamaguchi smiles at the serious look on his face, and kisses him on the forehead.

“Me too.”

Their Tokyo dream is within their grasp.

* * *

The cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the day of the graduation ceremony, adding a beautiful, bittersweet touch to their last day of high school. With the well wishes of their principal and teachers, Yamaguchi and his schoolmates receive their graduation certificates. The actual ceremony is concluded in an hour, though he ends up spending the entire morning taking photos with his classmates and teachers.

While his classmates prepare to leave the school gates for the last time, Yamaguchi goes to one last place, which has become precious to him over the years. He lets his feet carry him, passing by the empty volleyball court and crossing the grassy field until he reaches his destination.

And sure enough, he sees Kageyama’s back, leaning against the other side of the fence. The sight invokes heartwarming memories that bring a smile to his lips.

“Are you okay?” He recalls from the first time they met, and his grin widens as Kageyama turns around, eyebrows raised, practically a mirror image of the sad and hungry first-year he encountered three years ago. Kageyama’s lips curve into a warm smile upon seeing Yamaguchi.

“Happy graduation,” Kageyama says, and Yamaguchi beams back, returning the greeting.

“So, last day of high school. How do you feel?” Yamaguchi asks.

Kageyama looks around him, from the school building behind him, to the field and the fence, and to the building behind Yamaguchi.

“Nostalgic, and kind of sad. I’m going to miss this place.”

“Me too,” Yamaguchi agrees. If he strains his ears hard enough, he swears he can hear their chatter and laughter from times long past. Gazing up at the blue sky above them, he finds a plane flying overhead, leaving behind long white contrails. The contrails may disappear, but the years they’ve spent at this fence will remain indelible memories.

“Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi looks back at Kageyama. Kageyama has his fist pressed against the fence, and as Yamaguchi raises a hand, he presses a small item into Yamaguchi’s palm.

Yamaguchi inspects the button in his hand curiously, and turns his attention back to Kageyama for an explanation. Kageyama has gone stark red as he remains stubbornly silent, and it takes Yamaguchi a while to notice that the second button on Kageyama’s gakuran is gone.

Smiling warmly, Yamaguchi keeps it safely in his breast pocket, close to his heart. With a bit of effort, he manages to remove a button from his school jacket, and passes it to Kageyama.

“Mine isn’t a gakuran, but…”

Kageyama accepts it happily, cradling it close to his chest as if it was a precious gem. He slides it into his pocket, and rests his hand on the fence.

“...I’m really glad we met each other.”

Yamaguchi places his palm against Kageyama’s. Their fingers lace together through the fence.

“Me too.”

“Thanks for the best three years I could ever ask for.”

“And here’s to many more,” Yamaguchi beams.

They stand together for a while longer to talk about their graduation ceremonies, before bidding a final, emotional goodbye to their little sanctuary. Kageyama leaves after one final lingering look at the fence and Fuyukihara’s field beyond it. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, keeps gazing back at the fence as he begins making his way towards the school gate. He mouths a silent ‘thank you’ to the fence, to Karasuno’s field, and to the sky that has watched over them these three years.

He turns away from the fence for the last time, and meets up with Kageyama outside their school gates.

Grinning, he offers his hand to Kageyama. Kageyama slides his fingers between Yamaguchi’s without a second thought.

They first met in a school field, separated by a wire fence.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, a struggling student from Fuyukihara High School.

Kageyama Tobio, an average student from Karasuno High School.

In a few weeks’ time, they head to Tokyo together as schoolmates in Chuo University.

* * *

“I’m heading out!” Yamaguchi calls out as he picks up his shoes. “See you and Dad at the Gymnasium.”

“All right. Are you sure you don’t need me to come along with you?” His mom calls back.

“Positive,” Yamaguchi shouts again. He’s sure Kageyama would appreciate having one less person to gush compliments over him. “I’m leaving.” He puts on his shoes, and adjusts his scarf and gloves, before stepping out of the house. Shivering in the cold, he exhales, watching his breath turn into a formless mist.

“It’s freezing. I’m home all right,” he muses to himself as he tucks his hands into his pocket, and heads out towards his destination. Not much has changed in the three years he has been away. The shops and houses are the same, the one bus service plying the road is still running, and winter is still as frigid as before. Walking along the pavement and taking in the sights, Yamaguchi feels like he’s 17 again. Pressing the doorbell and waiting outside the Kageyama residence is enough to bring back memories of high school, and he smiles, temporarily forgetting about the cold.

Kageyama, decked out in a formal suit, answers the doorbell, and blinks at him.

“You’re early.”

“I wanted to come pick you up,” Yamaguchi grins cheerfully.

“Come in,” Kageyama steps aside to let Yamaguchi into his house. “Mom insisted on coming with me. She’s still getting ready. Dad had to run an errand, but he’ll head straight to the Gymnasium afterwards.”

“It’s cool, we’ve got time,” Yamaguchi smiles as he takes off his coat and scarf, grateful for the welcoming and familiar warmth of Kageyama’s house. He’s wearing a black suit much like Kageyama’s, though he has picked a red tie to go with his suit while Kageyama has chosen a silver one. “You’re not wearing a kimono? I was so looking forward to seeing you in one...”

“You have any idea how troublesome it is to put on?” Kageyama grumbles. “I’ll take a suit over a kimono anytime.”

Yamaguchi laughs with sympathy, and reaches out to tuck away a stray strand of hair that had fallen across Kageyama’s forehead. He notes that Kageyama has used a bit of gel to keep his hair in place. Kageyama returns the favour by trying futilely to smooth down Yamaguchi’s cowlick.

“How did you sleep last night?” Kageyama asks.

“Not good,” Yamaguchi moans. “I can’t sleep without you by my side anymore.”

His words earn him a pinch in the side. Flinching, he giggles as he tries to push Kageyama’s hand away.

In a couple of hours’ time, they will be attending the Coming of Age ceremony at the Sendai City Gymnasium, to mark an important milestone in their lives. Having made up their minds long ago that they wanted to come home for the ceremony to catch up with their friends from high school, they came back to Sendai over the weekend, and will return to Tokyo tonight. Yamaguchi got the chance to meet some of his high school classmates yesterday, and he can’t wait to see the rest of them at the ceremony today.

“You met Hinata and your old teammates yesterday, right?” Yamaguchi asks. “How’re they doing?”

“They’re doing well. Hinata’s receives haven’t improved at all,” Kageyama gripes, and Yamaguchi laughs.

“You’re strict as always, Vice-captain Kageyama.”

“I still don’t understand why he got picked to become captain.”

“It’s been years, and you’re still hung up about that?” Yamaguchi teases, grinning as Kageyama’s face twists into a slight scowl.

“Shut it,” Kageyama grumbles. Yamaguchi smiles as he leans in to kiss Kageyama on the lips.

“Did you tell them...?”

Kageyama scratches his nose, nods rigidly, and looks down. Yamaguchi is a little worried by his reaction at first, wondering if Kageyama’s ex-teammates didn’t take the news all that well, until he catches sight of Kageyama’s eyes, wide and shining with unmistakable joy. Yamaguchi holds Kageyama’s arms.

“...they’re happy for me,” Kageyama finally lets on, and Yamaguchi’s concerns are swiftly put to rest. “Really happy.”

“I told you so,” Yamaguchi grins as he embraces him. “Our Tobio, setter for the Japan men’s national volleyball team! I’ve always known that you’ll make the cut for the national team.”

“I still have to get through the tryouts,” Kageyama reminds with a chuckle, caressing Yamaguchi’s back.

Yamaguchi kisses him again.

“And I’m sure you’ll get through them with no problems.”

They sit down on the couch as they wait for Mrs Kageyama. Yamaguchi is trying to get Kageyama to share about his teammates’ reaction to the news when she descends the stairs, dressed in a form-fitting dark blue dress. Her hair has been pinned up, and she looks the very picture of elegance next to her handsome son.

“Good morning, and congratulations on today,” she beams and Yamaguchi smiles back, happily accepting her well wishes.

Seeing as it takes some time to get to the venue, they decide to leave for the Gymnasium early. The train station is already packed—there are groups of young women, all dolled up and dressed in their finest and most colourful kimono, standing along the platform and making heads turn. Yamaguchi’s anticipation climbs at the thought of seeing Yachi and his other classmates soon.

They get off at the nearest station, and run into Yamaguchi’s parents on their way to the Gymnasium. While Yamaguchi’s parents engage Mrs Kageyama in lively conversation, Yamaguchi spends his time watching Kageyama, who’s taking in the sights and sounds of an area that holds a lot of significance for him. Rather than the crowds of volleyball teams and supporters from his memories, the Gymnasium today is filled with young men and women with their families, all looking forward to the ceremony.

“Hey, Kageyama!”

Hinata spots them first, and Yamaguchi gives Kageyama a pat on the shoulder, urging him to go ahead. Shortly after, Yamaguchi runs into Yachi, who leads him to the rest of his old classmates. He knows for a fact that most of his classmates are studying in Tokyo, and just like him they have chosen to come home for this special occasion. As they wait for the doors to open, his classmates ask him about life after high school, and to his endless amusement, many are pleasantly surprised to find out that he’s still dating Kageyama.

“I’m so glad,” Yachi breathes. “You’ve always looked so happy with him, and I’m really happy that you’re still together.”

“Thanks,” Yamaguchi smiles, moved by her joy for him. “How’s life treating you?”

“I’m good.” Her smile absolutely dazzles. Yamaguchi beams back—he has heard that Yachi found love in Todai, and can’t be happier for her.

When the doors open, Yamaguchi texts Kageyama so that they can meet up, and looks up from his phone to see Kageyama already strolling towards him. They sit together in the Gymnasium, hands linked together as they observe the ceremony. Kageyama grows restless during the second speech, and Yamaguchi puts his hand over Kageyama’s to soothe him. After the ceremony, they split up for lunch and a small celebration with their parents, after which a get-together with his old classmates at a nearby izakaya awaits Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi’s classmates celebrate adulthood by ordering more beer than is healthy. He tries a gulp, decides that he hates it, and stops after one glass. He stuffs himself with sashimi and freshly cooked seafood, and excuses himself as soon as he gets Kageyama’s message, saying that he has left his own high school reunion. Yamaguchi’s classmates try to get him to finish one more glass of beer before he leaves. He doesn’t fall for it, though he accepts the sashimi Yachi offers to him instead.

Kageyama is already waiting for him when he reaches the train station.

“Sorry for the wait,” Yamaguchi pants.

Kageyama shakes his head.

“I just got here. Shall we go?”

Yamaguchi responds with an eager nod, and takes Kageyama’s hand, leading the way into the station. As they wait for the train, he receives a congratulatory text from Tsukki and shows it to Kageyama.

“I just sent him a reply,” Yamaguchi says. “Have you sent him a message?”

Kageyama’s face sours.

“Why should I? I didn’t get anything from him.”

Grinning at Kageyama’s petty sulkiness, Yamaguchi knocks his elbow into him.

“Why can’t you and Tsukki get along?”

“I’m _trying_. But he makes it so hard--”

The train arrives and cuts Kageyama off. Before returning to Tokyo, there are a couple more places they want to check out first. They board the train and get off at the station closest to home, walking to their high schools.

Yamaguchi takes the chance to check out the rest of the neighbourhood. To his disappointment, some stores they used to frequent have closed down, though he’s happy to see that Coco Ichibanya, and the bakery where he got the cheesecake for Kageyama, are still operating. When they pass by the library, he catches Kageyama watching him out of the corner of his eye. Yamaguchi beams back a wide grin, and Kageyama’s solemn face breaks into a matching smile.

Every step towards their old schools invokes more memories, and Yamaguchi begins pointing out places and areas, bringing up both embarrassing moments and heartwarming ones.

“Ah, Sakanoshita’s still here! Is that your coach?”

“Yeah. He still works there.”

“Hinata made you drop your ice cream here. You were so mad you couldn’t stop cursing him out! I had to drag you away before people came running.”

“Don’t even remind me,” Kageyama groans. “And there. Your Literature teacher almost spotted you kissing me.”

“Oh man,” Yamaguchi can still feel the beads of cold sweat that broke out on the back of his neck at that instant. “I was lucky she didn’t pursue it. Talk about a close shave.”

“Not that you let it stop you. We’re here.”

Yamaguchi looks up with a fond smile at his alma mater from behind the steel gates. A few steps down, Karasuno High is also closed for the public holiday. Kageyama meanders towards his old school for a quick glance, and soon returns to Yamaguchi’s side.

“Too bad we can’t see the fence from here,” Yamaguchi says wistfully.

Kageyama nods, and stares down at the spot he is standing on.

“That’s okay though,” he says, piquing Yamaguchi’s attention. “Because we’re at the very place where I confessed to you. And then you ran away.”

Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow, and bursts into laughter.

“You shouted that you love me in front of so many people. Anyone would run from that!”

“What choice did I have?” Kageyama complains. “You wouldn’t answer my calls or my texts, or let me see you. I didn’t know what else to do...” Head bowed, he clenches his fists by his side. “...it was really tough, not being able to see you...”

Yamaguchi loops his arms around Kageyama’s neck, bringing him close. He presses his cheek to Kageyama’s, one hand stroking his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi whispers. He still experiences bouts of regret for what he did back then, and while Kageyama has never brought it up until today, he knows Kageyama too well to expect him to leave such a painful memory behind. “I was a coward. I couldn’t face you, or myself, and ended up hurting you because of that. I’m so sorry, Tobio.”

He feels Kageyama take in a shaky breath. Kageyama’s arms move around his waist, and he buries his face in Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“I forgive you,” he says, and Yamaguchi goes still.

“Tobio…?”

“Just realized that I’ve never told you that,” Kageyama explains in a soft voice, caressing Yamaguchi’s back. “It was tough, but I’ve never held it against you or anything. I’ve never blamed you for it. And it was my fault in the first place, for pushing you like that.” His hand stops in the small of Yamaguchi’s back. “Do...do you forgive me…?”

Yamaguchi tightens his embrace on Kageyama. He holds Kageyama close so that Kageyama can’t see the tears forming in his eyes, and mentally chides himself for getting all emotional.

“I’ve never blamed you for that, either, silly.”

Kageyama seems to have noticed that he’s crying anyway, from the way he’s pressing light kisses to Yamaguchi’s forehead, trying to comfort him. He cups Yamaguchi’s cheeks, tilting his face towards him.

Yamaguchi’s heart is bursting at the seams with affection for him.

“I love you so much,” Yamaguchi whispers. “I love you, Tobio.”

“I love you too, Tadashi,” Kageyama smiles.

Yamaguchi leans in, and a million things run through his head. He thinks of their meetings during lunch time at the fence, their first face-to-face meeting at the library, the few occasions when they both walked home together, unbound by the obligation of cram classes or volleyball practices. He recalls the times they’ve spent exploring each other’s schools during the school cultural festival, the hours upon hours of study they put in together to fulfill their shared dream of going to Chuo, and his first kiss with Tobio which started everything.

They started out as two boys who didn’t know better, and now stand as two men, willing to share and carry each others’ burdens.

Yamaguchi supposes there is no better way to cap off their long journey from that wire fence.

As Sendai spins quietly on its axis, their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> My primary school was right next to a secondary school, separated by a - you guessed it - wire fence, and as that crossed my mind on my way home, I started thinking what would happen if two people met and struck up a friendship from opposite sides of a fence, under a blue cloudless sky. The image stayed so vividly in my mind that I had to write something for it, and after several months and 22k+ words, here we are!
> 
> And on Benyland: I went to Disneyland Tokyo in October last year, and just like my previous visit it was FULL of students in uniforms!? I had plenty of fun imagining Yamaguchi dragging Kageyama into endless waiting lines and thrill rides, wearing Disney goods, and sharing cotton candy and popcorn and churros. Too bad Disneyland Tokyo is way too far for these guys.
> 
> I'm alive...! Past few months have been a real ride. I got battered left, right, centre at work, my mood was all over the place, and now I stare writer’s block in the eyes...but writing this helped me keep my head on (mostly). I was in the mood for really cute and fluffy Yamakage so I made sure to write plenty!
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and I hope you've enjoyed it! Please leave me a comment, I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> \---
> 
> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> ** Feedback **
> 
>   * All comments are welcomed and cherished, no matter how old this fic is! :)
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * "help I can't words": keysmash, reaction gifs, screaming into the void (please be informed that the void will most happily scream back at you)
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments. Feel free to sign your comment with a "whisper" and I'll quietly appreciate you and your awesomeness. <3


End file.
